You and Me
by QuelTorres
Summary: Edward Cullen julgava ter a vida perfeita... até o dia em que ELA entrou em sua vida.  Isabella tinha uma vida difícil... até o dia em que ELE entrou em sua vida.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse**

_Edward Cullen julgava ter a vida perfeita. Estava na profissão que sonhou, casado com a mulher dos seus sonhos e uma vida financeira estabilizada. Achava que nada podia abalá-lo... Até o dia em que ELA entrou na sua vida._

_Isabella Swan passou por muitos traumas durante toda a sua vida, enfrentou a falta de apoio da mãe e a falta de carinho do pai e por causa disso construiu um muro que ninguém foi capaz de penetrar... Até o dia em que ELE entrou na sua vida._

**Personagens**

**Edward Cullen**: branco, olhos extremamente verdes e cabelos acobreados absurdamente descoordenados. Formou-se em medicina, é pediatra e dedicado à sua família e casamento. Porém isso irrita profundamente sua esposa Jessica Stanley.

**Isabella Swan**: branca, cabelos longos, olhos castanhos chocolates e formada em Medicina. Extremamente apaixonada por crianças fez que ela escolhesse pediatria, pois não quer que crianças passem a mesma situação que ela, ou seja, a falta de atenção dos pais. Dessa maneira, se fecha e ninguém foi capaz de conhecê-la verdadeiramente até o dia em que Edward entra em sua vida.

**Jessica Stanley**: Esposa "dedicada" de Edward Cullen. Trabalho no mesmo hospital que o marido, é obstetra, porém não gosta de crianças odiando dessa maneira o que Edward escolheu para ele. De personalidade fútil.

**Rene Swan**: Mãe de Isabella, de personalidade fútil e liga demais para sua aparência. Nunca deu muita atenção para a filha e tem um relacionamento difícil com Isabella.

**Charlie Swan:** É pai de Isabella Swan, policial, porém se dedica mais ao trabalho do que a própria família. Não tem um relacionamento muito bom com a filha.

**Mike Newton**: Amigo de Jéssica, pessoa de personalidade parecida com a amiga. É apaixonada pela esposa de Edward e praticamente faz de tudo para chamar a atenção dela.

**Alice Cullen**: Irmã de Edward, pessoa de personalidade doce, responsável e nunca concordou muito com o casamento precoce do irmão. Uma das pessoas em que fará a diferença na vida de Isabella.

**Prólogo**

**Bella POV**

Não! Isso definitivamente não estava acontecendo! Não comigo! Era até hilário... Eu queria poder lembrar de alguma coisa ou alguma vez que algo deu certo na minha vida. Melhor, eu queria ter o poder de lembrar de um momento em que obtive uma palavra de apoio da minha família.

Minha mãe sempre se importou com a aparência, vivia para seus produtos de beleza e tratamentos de pele. Quando descobriu que estava grávida de mim, simplesmente entrou em pânico.

Meu pai? Bom, nesse nem posso falar. Sempre dedicado ao trabalho, passava mais tempo na delegacia. Eu até gostava de falar que em vez de morar com a minha mãe, se mudara para o que tanto ama: delegacia, celas, marginais.

Por isso nunca contei muito com eles. Eu aprendi com os meus próprios erros que nunca devia confiar muito nos meus pais, então decidi que jamais conheceria verdadeiramente quem eu sou.

Apesar de tudo... Eu sou ou era... Não sei dizer... Uma pessoa doce e que deseja mais que tudo na vida ter amigos que gostasse de mim. Eu queria pelo menos uma vez na vida ser amada.

E aqui estava eu, vinte e três anos, formada, exercendo o que eu mais gostava. Pediatria sempre foi uma paixão, primeiro, porque eu sou loucamente apaixonada por crianças e segundo porque eu não queria que as minhas crianças passassem pela mesma situação que eu.

Eu nunca, jamais, deixei que alguém penetrasse a barreira que construí em volta de mim até conhecer ele... Edward Cullen. Sim, ele seria capaz de mudar tudo o que imaginei para a minha vida. Ele faria a diferença. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu imaginava.


	2. Capítulo 1: Infelicidade

**Capítulo I - Infelicidade**

**Edward POV**

Eu estava agora mais uma vez fazendo o que mais gostava: em meio à crianças, dando risadas, exercendo a melhor profissão do mundo. Fazia dois anos que eu havia me formado em Medicina, mas escolhi como especialização a pediatria.

Quando estava no hospital e com as crianças na ala pediátrica nem via o tempo passando e acabava muitas vezes perdendo a hora e isso irritava profundamente a minha esposa, Jéssica.

Sim, mesmo sendo jovem eu sou um homem casado. Com meus vinte e cinco anos, já era casado há três anos e falando sinceramente quase fui assassinado pela minha irmã Alice. Éramos só nós dois, meus pais falecerem em um acidente e minha irmã foi a única coisa que sobrou deles, o que sobrou da minha família.

Meu casamento foi muito rápido porque na época eu era loucamente apaixonado por Jéssica, mas o tempo foi passando e as brigas começaram. O que eu julgava perfeito estava se desgastando e eu não sabia se o que sentia era mesmo amor.

Jessica podia ser extremamente irritante quando queria e tinha o poder de tirar uma pessoa do sério com a personalidade fútil. Aliás, ela nunca gostou de medicina, só se tornou obstetra para não decepcionar seus pais. Então a palavra dedicação não existia em seu vocabulário.

Eu sabia com extrema certeza que eu precisava de uma mudança. Eu sabia que eu deveria ter uma conversa séria com Jéssica porque nem mesmo o ser humano mais paciente do mundo teria paciência de aturar tantas brigas. E eu não sou exceção.

Eu sempre dedicava pelo menos duas horas do meu tempo à ala pediátrica porque me doía ver aquelas crianças doentes e sem atenção, então dava uma passada lá antes de começar o meu dia no hospital e seguir minha rotina no consultório.

— Crianças, está na minha hora. – eu disse antes de sair da ala pediátrica. — Mas amanhã estou de volta. – completei. E sabe o que era melhor? Ver o sorriso daquelas crianças, porque não existia nada melhor do que vê-las sorrindo.

[...]

A hora do almoço havia chego e eu mais uma vez me dirigi à lanchonete do hospital e comia com Jéssica, para variar. Isso é, eu almoçava com ela estritamente nos dias em que ela não queria brigar.

Eu almoçava calado e Jessica também estava calada, então eu permaneci como estava. Tinha até medo de falar alguma coisa porque uma simples troca de frases poderia se tornar uma verdadeira arma de guerra.

Mike se aproximou da nossa mesa e olhou para a minha esposa, de forma que, digamos, estava explícito na sua testa "Sou apaixonado por ela", o que me fez revirar os olhos. Eu conhecia Mike desde os tempos da faculdade e sinceramente ele sempre teve uma paixonite por Jéssica, chegaram a namorar, mas logo depois terminaram e foi quando nos conhecemos melhor. Quer dizer, eu julgava conhecer minha esposa. — Então, já sabem a novidade? – Mike perguntou.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. — Do que está falando, Mike? - perguntei.

— O hospital está contratando uma nova pediatra. - Mike declarou.

— Isso é maravilhoso, porque com uma nova pediatra o trabalho de Edward poderá ser dividido e então eu vou poder ter mais tempo com o meu maridão. - Jessica falou distribuindo sorrisos.

Bufei. — Jessica. - chamei sua atenção. — Uma nova pediatra não significa menos trabalho e muito menos significa que eu vou passar menos tempo no hospital, ok?

Jéssica bufou, mas não falou nada. Melhor assim, eu realmente não estava afim de brigar hoje. Aliás, eu sabia que o pior estava por vir, era apenas o tempo de eu chegar em casa e o meu inferno particular começar.

[...]

Cerca de oito horas. Era o tempo em que estava no hospital. E eu adorava isso, porque de uma forma ou outra eu salvava vidas, evitava que crianças perdessem a vida por causa de doenças, infecções e coisas do gênero.

E mais um paciente saía do meu consultório. E definitivamente eu estava cansado, precisando de um intervalo. E eu sabia que teria cerca de dez a quinze minutos até o próximo paciente. Baixei a cabeça, a apoiando em meus braços e fechei meus olhos, quando ouvi a porta ser aberta.

Respirei fundo. É o meu trabalho. Então voltei a levantar a cabeça. — Jessica?

— Oi. - ela deu um sorriso. — Muito cansado? – perguntou.

— Acho que trabalhei a mesma coisa que você. Então é retórica a pergunta. – falei maroto.

— Eu não tenho mais pacientes. Que tal irmos para casa? Meu plantão acabou e eu sei que o seu também. – falou minha esposa.

Respirei fundo. — Olha Jessica, não vai dar. Quando eu sair daqui ainda vou dar uma passada na ala pediátrica. Dar uma olhada nas crianças.

— De novo Edward? – Jessica falou alterando o nível de voz. — Que saco!

— Jess, eu realmente não estou afim de brigar hoje. – falei suavemente.

— Quer saber! Eu cansei. Se você não voltar para casa comigo, realmente não precisa ir para casa. – Jessica falou.

Arqueei a sobrancelha. — O que? – perguntei. — Você esta querendo dizer que nosso casamento acabou, é isso? – perguntei.

Jessica arregalou os olhos. — Ed... Me desculpa. Mas... – ela não sabia o que falar.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. — Não precisa falar mais nada. Está escrito na sua cara Jessica e eu fui cego para não enxergar o que estava bem na minha frente.

Jessica engoliu em seco.

— Eu estou infeliz. Você está infeliz Jessica. E nós precisamos concordar. Acabou. – falei serio. — Eu durmo em algum hotel hoje.

E foi realmente o que eu fiz naquele dia. Eu não voltei para casa porque verdadeiramente o que eu tinha julgado perfeito tinha desmoronado e eu precisava aceitar a verdade: A minha mulher não me amava mais, eu já não tinha o melhor casamento.

**Bella POV**

Mais uma droga de dia havia passado. E eu não sabia o que era felicidade. Porque morar sozinha, sem receber uma ligação da família sequer era a minha rotina. Eu não conseguia mais conviver com a futilidade da minha mãe e a falta de carinho do meu pai.

Então muito cedo eu segui a minha vida, estudei e estava conseguindo minhas coisas por mérito próprio, porém eu sentia falta de uma coisa. Na verdade, eu me achava doida. Porque eu nunca soube na vida o que é amor, eu nunca me senti ser amada por ninguém e antes de perder essa droga que eu chamava de vida eu gostaria de saber como é ser amada... Como é amar.

E hoje era o meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Pediatra. Sim, era bom aos meus ouvidos. Depois de anos de luta sentada numa cadeira de faculdade eu poderia finalmente exercer de verdade o que eu amava. Eu poderia ser chamada de Dra. Isabella. Eu não era apenas uma estagiária.

Cheguei cedo ao hospital e o diretor, Dr. Emmet, me mostrou o meu ambiente de trabalho, mas a ala pediátrica, onde ficava as crianças verdadeiramente doentes me chamou a atenção. Então não me importei muito com o que Dr. Emmet dizia e fui ficando distante.

— Essa é a ala em que muitos médicos não gostam de entrar. – Aquela voz rouca falou perto de mim, me trazendo de volta. — Prazer. Dr. Edward Cullen, pediatra.

O encarei e Meu Deus! O que era aquilo? Dei um sorriso sem graça. — Sou Isabella, a nova pediatra.

— Fico feliz em saber que você também se interessa por essas crianças. – disse apontando para aquela parte do hospital.

Dei um sorriso. Sim. Naquele instante eu sabia que a mudança que eu tanto queria na vida estava prestes a acontecer. Eu estava prestes a mudar. Eu sentia que Edward poderia por em cheque tudo que eu planejei para mim. E eu sentia medo porque ninguém jamais conhecera a verdadeira Isabella.


	3. Capítulo 2: Novas Perspectivas

Capítulo II – Novas Perspectivas

**Edward POV**

Fazia uma semana que eu e Isabella estávamos trabalhando juntos e era realmente muito bom dividir o trabalho com ela, porém a divisão de trabalhou não diminuiu o tempo que eu passava no hospital. E fazia uma semana que eu não ia em casa. Aliás, eu precisava urgentemente de um apartamento porque morar no hotel não estava sendo, digamos, muito confortável.

Estava no meu consultório analisando alguns casos quando a porta foi aberta. E era isso, mais um paciente. E eu sorri.

— Vai ficar me ignorando para sempre? – Jéssica perguntou cruzando os braços.

Respirei fundo. — Jess, eu preciso trabalhar. – eu disse calmamente.

— É sempre a mesma desculpa Edward. Eu preciso trabalhar ou Eu estou ocupado ou então Eu não quero falar nesse assunto. Ë sempre a mesma coisa. Você tem todo tempo do mundo para o seu trabalho, mas quando o assunto é nosso casamento você nunca pode falar. – ela despejou tudo em cima de mim.

— Isso não é verdade. – contava de um até dez internamente para reprimir a raiva que estava começando a tomar contar de mim.

Jéssica deu uma sonora, mas irritante risada. — Agora estou falando alguma mentira? – perguntou debochada.

— Eu sempre me dediquei ao nosso casamento Jéssica, mas ultimamente você esta irritante. Eu não agüento mais. – falei. — Eu te amei sim um dia, mas agora acabou. Você tem noção do que fez? Você e apenas você destruiu tudo de bonito que sentimos. Acabou. Eu... Eu não te amo mais. – fui categórico.

Jessica marchou até a minha mesa, abaixou e apoiou seus dois braços ali. — Apenas não se esqueça que você ainda é casado, meu amor. – Jessica disse e virou de costas.

— Eu quero o divorcio. – falei sem pensar e Jessica parou e virou para mim lentamente. — Quer dizer, eu já entrei em contato com meu advogado Jessica. Eu já dei entrada no divórcio.

— Eu nunca vou assinar o divorcio. – Jessica disse e saiu do meu consultório batendo a porta.

Passado menos de dois minutos, ouvi alguém batendo na porta e bufei. Tudo bem que Jessica não queria falar sobre divorcio, mas existiam lugares melhor para se discutir esse assunto do que nosso ambiente de trabalho. — Entra. – eu disse num misto de raiva e cansaço.

A porta foi aberta e Isabella, a nova pediatra botou apenas a cabeça para dentro. — Er... Dr. Edward, eu gostaria... – a interrompi antes que ela terminasse.

— Entra Dra. Isabella. – eu disse e dei um sorriso porque era uma coisa espontânea. Com ela eu me sentia bem, seguro e sorrisos eram fáceis, os problemas esquecidos. Eu gostava de estar com ela mesmo que fossemos falar sobre assuntos estritamente profissionais.

**Bella POV**

Eu estava a uma semana trabalhando no hospital e dividia meu tempo com as crianças da ala pediátrica e meus pacientes no consultório. O fato é que Dr. Emmet, o diretor, admitiu que Dr. Edward estava sobrecarregado e por isso resolvemos fazer a divisão de pacientes. Digamos que foi uma divisão justa.

Algumas vezes eu precisava tirar algumas dúvidas sobre alguns pacientes com Edward e... Espera! Eu o chamei de Edward? Foco Bella, foco. Voltando ao assunto, eu estava indo até a sala do Dr. Edward para que ele me tirasse algumas duvidas quando vi uma mulher linda sair de sua sala com muita, mas muita raiva, batendo a porta e tudo. E quando eu digo muita raiva era muita raiva mesmoooooo.

A mulher que eu não sabia o nome passou por mim e me lançou um olhar assassino. Eu só soube identificar que era funcionário do hospital porque assim como eu usava jaleco. Arqueei a sobrancelha. E a mulher saiu bufando.

Balancei a cabeça, respirei fundo e me aproximei daquela porta e lancei uma batida. Ouvi a resposta não tão generosa do outro lado da porta e por isso, abri aquela porta devagar e botei apenas a cabeça para dentro. — Er... Dr. Edward, eu gostaria... – mas antes que eu pudesse terminar ele me interrompeu.

— Entra Dra. Isabella. – ele disse me lançando um sorriso lindo e eu totalmente sem jeito abri o resto da porta e entrei.

Mas numa atitude impensada e de total loucura eu sorri também e sentei na cadeira em que a maioria de seus pacientes sentavam. — Ok. Mais vamos parar com esse negocio de Isabella. É... Formal demais. – disse. — Apenas Bella.

Ele deu mais um sorriso. — Ok. Então apenas Edward. Nada de Dr. Edward. – ele falou de forma engraçada o que me fez gargalhar. — O que? – perguntou fazendo cara de confuso.

Eu sorri. — Apenas soou muito engraçado como o senhor disse Dr. Edward. – falei.

— Me senti um velho agora. – disse de forma descontraída. Senhor não. Você até me ofende me chamando assim. — Apenas você.

— Ok. Me desculpe. Bem, mas já que vim aqui e eu definitivamente preciso voltar ao trabalho er... Eu gostaria de tirar algumas dúvidas sobre esse paciente. – botei a pasta em cima de sua mesa.

— Claro. – Edward disse e eu não sei dizer exatamente quanto tempo ficamos conversando, algumas brincadeiras e risadas. Edward no fundo era uma criança tal qual como às que ele atendia.

Depois de muito tempo minhas dúvidas foram esclarecidas e eu o olhei. O problema foi que ele fez o mesmo e acabamos nos olhando e aquele sorriso quase me fez cair da cadeira. — Foco! Er... Obrigada pela ajuda Edward. – disse e sorri.

— Claro. De nada. – ele disse. — Fico grato em poder ajudar.

Me levantei e voltei a olhá-lo. — Er... Mais uma vez obrigada.- eu disse e me dirigi à saída daquele consultório.

— Bella? – Edward me chamou antes que eu chegasse à saída e virei para olhá-lo. — Er... Na hora do almoço você pode ir comigo... Se você quiser.

— Imagina Edward. Eu não quero atrapalhar. Você deve almoçar com sua namorada ou esposa. - eu disse lançando um olhar para sua mão e ali tinha a marca de um anel. Eu sabia muito bem que se tratava de uma aliança.

— Eu... Não sou casado. Não será incomodo nenhum Bella. – ele falou. — Eu... – começou a falar. Eu sei que no fundo você é uma pessoa muito melhor do que aparenta ser. Apenas deixe que as outras pessoas conheçam realmente a pessoa maravilhosa que é. – ele disse e sorriu.

Eu estaquei. — Como?

— Deixe que as outras pessoas conheçam você do jeitinho que você é. – Edward disse carinhoso.

E eu não tinha reação. Eu fiquei estática... Parada. Não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. — O que... O que foi que você disse? – e o encarei deixando o muro em volta de mim ruir.


	4. Capítulo 3: Fazendo a diferença

**Capítulo III – Fazendo a diferença**

**Edward POV**

Eu nem sei se foi uma boa idéia falar tudo aqui para a Bella, mas eu sentia que necessitava.Nós trabalhávamos juntos e eu a observei durante dias atendendo nossos pacientes. Bella era atenciosa com nossas crianças, mas quando alguém tentava se aproximar é como se ela se fechasse numa concha.

E eu sabia que no fundo Bella é uma pessoa maravilhosa, ela apenas não deixava que as outras conhecessem a verdadeira Bella e eu podia sentir isso. Não sei como consegui ultrapassar um milímetro daquela barreira, mas a nossa aproximação se deu de forma natural.

E agora ela estava parada na minha frente, assustada. E eu me chutava internamente por ter causado isso. — O que... O que foi que você disse? – ela perguntou.

— Bella... – comecei. — Me desculpe se estou te ofendendo de alguma forma. – eu falei.

— Não. Tudo bem. –ela disse deixando as primeiras lágrimas rolarem. — Você... Disse a verdade. – admitiu. — Eu nunca deixei que as pessoas se aproximassem... Eu não quero ninguém perto de mim por... Pena.

— Pena? – perguntei confuso.

— Eu... Eu preciso trabalhar. – Bella disse.

Eu assenti e Bella se levantou caminhando até a porta, mas antes que ela chegasse, eu a chamei. — Bella?

Ela parou e me olhou, dando um tímido sorriso.

— Se você precisar conversar, me procura. – eu falei. — Não hesite em contar comigo, ok?

Bella assentiu, sorriu e saiu da minha sala. E eu sorri porque eu sentia que de alguma forma estava ajudando, eu sabia que de alguma forma aquilo faria bem a ela e que de alguma forma ela se sentiria protegida.

E eu sabia que algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo comigo porque eu me importava. Eu me preocupava com o fato de Bella sempre parecer triste, eu me importava quando ela sorria e eu me importava ainda mais quando a via pelos cantos. Era como ela procurasse não se socializar, e ao mesmo tempo o pessoal do hospital não ligava. Porém EU ligava, EU me importava.

Nào demorou muito para que a hora do almoço chegasse, caminhei calmamente até a lanchonete e me sentei em uma mesa qualquer, olhando em volta à procura daquela morena que estava começando a fazer uma pequena, porém dilacerante diferença em minha vida. E eu nunca me senti assim. Eu gostava de sua companhia.

Mas Bella não estava ali e eu baixei o olhar. Vi Jéssica entrando acompanhando pelo Newton, mas nem liguei e isso era muito estranho porque se fosse em época diferente estava me corroendo de ciúmes e agora nem me importava com esse fato, não fazia a mínima diferença.

— Hey. – eu vi um ser quase irritante aparecer na minha frente, mas dei risada.

— Alice. – me levantei para abraçá-la. — Hey pequena, que saudades.

Alice bufou. — Se você me chamar disso novamente não respondo por mim grandalhão. – ela disse revirando os olhos.

— Pequena. – eu a provoquei e gargalhei.

Alice balançou a cabeça e riu. Eu voltei a me sentar e ela seguiu para a cadeira que ficava à minha frente. — O que me conta de novidade? – perguntou.

Levantei a mão mostrando a ausência da aliança e sorri.

— Eu. Não. Acredito. – Alice disse pausadamente. — Sério?

— Não tinha mais jeito. Nós estávamos brigando muito e eu já não aturava as crises psicóticas da Jéssica. – eu falei tentando explicar o que me levou à separação.

Mas Alice sorriu, não um sorriso comum, mas um sorriso que ia de uma ponta a outra de seu rosto. — Cala a boca. – ela disse. — Isso é... Maravilhoso.

Eu ri. — Conheci uma garota. – revelei. Sim, estava parecendo um adolescente e o médico formado onde foi parar? O adulto responsável?

— Eu preciso conhecê-la. – Alice disse e pareceu me observar. — Como ela é? – perguntou.

— Linda. – disse com segurança. — É a melhor pessoa que já conheci, brincalhona. Você só precisa conhecê-la melhor para perceber a pessoa excepcional que ela é.

Alice abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas voltou a fechá-la e eu estava gostando da companhia da minha irmã no almoço, porém também gostaria que Bella estivesse aqui e sorri com esse pensamento.

— Oh. Meu. Deus. – Alice disse pausadamente. — Você está apaixonado. – declarou.

— Claro que não. – eu ri. — Somos apenas... Amigos. – falei.

— Como se eu não conhecesse esse brilho em seu olhar. – ela falou. — Você está apaixonado Edward. Admita!

Eu não precisava admitir nada porque eu não estava apaixonado coisa nenhuma e eu apenas estava me divertindo com as suposições da minha irmã. Ao contrário de mim, ela via coisas que eu não era capaz de enxergar. — Você é louca... Absurdamente louca. – eu disse gargalhando.

**POV Bella**

Voltei ao trabalho, mas não consegui me concentrar porque as palavras de Edward voltavam à minha cabeça provocando uma confusão de sentimentos. O fato é que eu não podia mais negar que ele foi o único capaz de perceber a verdadeira Bella. E eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu tinha duas opções... Ou eu permitia que ele se aproximasse ou me afastava definitivamente. E a decisão que eu tomasse iria fazer a diferença na minha vida.

— O que eu faço? – sussurrei para mim mesma enconstando minha cabeça em minha mesa.

— Wow. Falando sozinha? – ouvi alguém comentar e levantei a cabeça assustada percebendo Dr. Emmet parado à minha frente dando risada.

Eu dei um sorriso tímido. — Qualquer médico tem um pingo de loucura. – e ri.

— Desculpe entrar, mas vi a porta do seu consultório aberta, então vim apenas checar já que está na hora do almoço. – ele disse.

— Eu não estou com fome. – dei um sorriso amarelo.

— Vamos lá, Bella. – ele falou. — Não é tão difícil... É apenas um almoço. – eu ri e assenti. — Então, vai almoçar? – Dr. Emmet perguntou.

— Ok. Você ganhou. – disse levantando da minha mesa e caminhando até a porta. — Almoço. – eu disse brincalhona. E eu gostava disso, eu gostava de ser eu mesma. Eu gostava de ter amigos.

E caminhei com Dr. Emmet até a entrada da lanchonete e pensei seriamente em aceitar o convite do Dr. Cullen, aliás... Edward. Eu sabia que ele odiava que eu o tratasse com formalidades e, além disso, era a única pessoa em quem confiava. E isso era estranho.

**Edward POV**

Estava me divertindo com os absurdos de Alice, ela estava me contando sobre a sua semana e eu me divertia com as loucuras dela. Sério. A minha irmã não era desse mundo.

Minha barriga estava doendo de tanto rir, quando Alice desviou o olhar para a entrada da lanchonete. — Médica nova? – perguntou.

Eu me virei para poder olhar de quem se tratava e ali estava ela, porém eu não gostei nem um pouco do que vi. Emmet estava a seu lado rindo e Bella pareceu se divertir com as suas brincadeiras. E aquilo me incomodou. A minha vontade era levantar dali e socar a cara do Emmet.

Tentei ficar quieto no meu lugar e não respondi a pergunta de Alice, fechei minhas mãos em punhos tentando conter a raiva que estava se apoderando do meu corpo. Wow... O que estava acontecendo comigo?

— Algo errado? – Alice perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— É Bella. – eu falei. — A nova pediatra. – revelei.

— Bella? – Alice sorriu.

— Isabella. – eu ri. — Mas eu não consigo chamá-la pelo nome. É... Formal demais. – revelei.

— Espera! É ela? Não é? – Alice perguntou.

Eu assenti.

— E você está se roendo de ciúmes. – Alice gargalhou.

Eu abri a boca para me defender, mas voltei a fechar porque eu não sabia o que responder. O fato é que eu estava morrendo de ódio das brincadeiras de Emmet e eu não estava gostando do fato dela estar com ele. Era para ser EU. E não ele.

— Admita Edward. – Alice disse debochada.

Eu suspirei. Será? Eu estava apaixonado por Bella? Eu estava com ciúmes? O que afinal de contas estava acontecendo comigo?


	5. Capítulo 4: Abrindo o coração

Capítulo IV – Abrindo o coração

**Bella POV**

Entrei no refeitório e olhei em volta. Edward estava ali com uma mulher e eu observei melhor, ele ria com o que ela dizia e aquilo me incomodou... Muito. Ok, eu tinha que admitir que eu sou doida.

Por que cargas d'água aquilo estava me incomodando? Ele não me devia satisfações e nem era meu namorado, certo?

— Fecha a boca, Isabella. – Dr. Emmet disse sorrindo.

Eu baixei a cabeça e ri com a brincadeira sem graça de Emmet e quando voltei a levantar dei de cara com o olhar de Edward e havia fúria ali, aquelas orbes verdes estavam escuras pela raiva.

— Eu fico me perguntando porque Edward está afim de me matar. – Emmet disse ainda rindo.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça revirando os olhos, as pessoas tinham capacidade de enxergar coisas onde não existiam. — Você tem um parafuso a menos. – eu disse rindo.

— Você está com ciúmes da irmã dele. – Emmet disse dando uma piscadela. —Ele é gostosão. – Emmet disse e deu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Irmã? – perguntei sem graça.

— Alice Cullen. – Emmet disse e revirou os olhos. — Eu pegava se não fosse casado.

Agora quem gargalhou foi eu. Emmet casado? Era praticamente impossível vê-lo preso a alguém e ele pareceu adivinhar meus pensamentos me mostrando sua mão com a aliança brilhando e eu ri.

— Com licença. Bella? – fui desperta com aquela voz rouca.

— Oi Edward. – dei um sorriso.

**Edward POV**

Ok. Eu estava com ciúmes e muito afim de fazer picadinho do Emmet. Ele estava de gracinhas com a minha garota na maior cara de pau. Espera! Minha garota?

— Vai admitir ou não que está apaixonado? – Alice quando queria podia ser absurdamente irritante.

Revirei os olhos. — Depende do que você definiria apaixonado.

Edward. – Alice chamou minha atenção. — Seus olhos brilham quando vê ela, suas pernas balançam, seu coração dispara e você se sente estranho em meio às outras pessoas quando ela não está por perto. – a olhei e ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas voltei a fechá-la. — E não! – ela disse levantando o dedo. — Você nunca sentiu isso pela Jéssica.

O que eu poderia dizer? Alice podia ser absurdamente irritante, mas ela estava coberta de razão porque eu me sentia exatamente assim com Bella. Em uma semana de trabalho juntos, eu sabia exatamente quando algo a incomodava ou quando ela estava feliz.

— Você está apaixonado Ed. Admita. Meu bem, não é vergonha nenhuma. – Alice disse e sorriu.

— Não é paixão. – eu admiti. — É algo mais forte. – arregalei os olhos ao perceber o que Bella tinha feito comigo.

— E você vai ficar parado aqui vendo o seu amigo ali jogando charme para a sua garota? – Alice perguntou. — Vai à luta garoto!

Sorri e assenti, me levantando da mesa e caminhando em direção a Bella e quando estava perto o suficiente interrompi a conversa educadamente. — Com licença. – chamei sua atenção. — Bella?

— Oi Edward. – Bella respondeu sorrindo, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que ela estava sorrindo por fora, mas por dentro algo havia mudado.

— Já almoçou? – perguntei a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça.

— Com licença. – Emmet disse e deu um sorriso maroto e eu mandei um olhar para ele dizendo silenciosamente "Com você eu me resolvo depois".

— Para falar a verdade. – Bella começou. — Ainda não. – completou.

— Ah. – eu disse com cara de tacho. O que eu tinha que fazer mesmo? Ah sim! Agora o médico e adulto tinha morrido enquanto o adolescente que um dia eu fui resolveu voltar a tona. Maravilha!

— Se você quiser me acompanhar... – Bella disse e quer saber? Eu já tinha almoçado, não faria mal nenhum comer mais um pouquinho não é mesmo?

— Claro. – eu disse dando o meu melhor sorriso e peguei em sua mão conduzindo para a mesa.

**Bella POV**

Eu não sabia exatamente onde estava com a cabeça. Eu, Isabella, convidando Edward para almoçar comigo e para falar a verdade nem eu mesma me importava. Eu me sentia muito bem quando estava com ele.

— Claro. – Edward disse e sorriu,logo depois pegando em minha mão me conduzindo para a mesa. E quem olhasse a forma como aquele sorriso saía pensaria que seríamos um casal.

Balancei minha cabeça espantando esse pensamento para longe de mim. O problema? Apenas minha mente trabalhava contra mim porque quanto mais eu lutava para afastar aquilo, mais ele se recusava a sair. Era uma luta razão x emoção.

Edward passou o braço em minha cintura. — Emmet sempre foi louquinho. – ele disse.

Eu levantei a cabeça e dei uma profunda gargalhada. Porque a gente compartilhava da mesma opinião e era divertido rir das palhaçadas de Emmet. Ele parecia uma criança e às vezes eu tinha a impressão dele estar na área errada e diretor do hospital? O antigo diretor só podia estar bêbado para entregar tal cargo a ele.

Edward foi cavalheiro e me deixou sentada e foi buscar nossos partos, quando voltou com uma bandeja e dois pratos e um deles era enorme.

— Isso é seu, né? – perguntei apontando para o prato.

Edward deu um sorriso amarelo. — Na verdade, eu não sabia do que você gosta, então trouxe um pouco de cada coisa.

— Edward. – eu ri da cara que ele fez. — Não precisava. Sério.

Ok. – Edward disse se sentando à minha frente e sorrindo. — Faremos um acordo. Meio a meio. Você come a metade e eu a outra metade.

— É uma proposta bastante tentadora. – eu disse divertida e ri desviando o olhar de Edward passando o olhar pela mesa que ficava um pouco distante da nossa e lá estava a mesma mulher que vi saindo da sala de Edward outro dia. E ela me fuzilava com o olhar... Literalmente.

Aquele almoço estava divertido. Edward e eu jogávamos conversa fora, rimos e gargalhamos, falamos de tudo e pela primeira vez na vida estava me sentindo bem com alguém, deixando que ele conhecesse quem eu verdadeiramente sou. Porém os olhares daquela mulher estavam me incomodando. — Você é casado, não é mesmo? – eu perguntei depois de algum tempo conversando e botando a minha mão sobre a dele e passando meu polegar em cima daquela marca de anel em seu dedo.

Edward olhou para mim assustado. — Não. – respondeu seguro. — Não vou negar que já fui casado. – admitiu. — Estou em processo de separação.

Eu baixei a cabeça olhando para nossas mãos juntas, mas Edward retirou sua mão debaixo da minha e pegou em meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo. — Eu estou falando a verdade Bella. – ele disse. — Eu nunca seria capaz de machucá-la.

Eu dei um sorriso sem graça. — Você não deve satisfações a mim. – eu falei.

— Bella? – me chamou com sua voz suave. — Quando irá me contar?

Eu o olhei e nossos olhos se conectaram e eu não podia negar, confiava nele e também que ele mexia comigo de uma forma que ninguém foi capaz de fazer. — Contar o que? – perguntei.

— Por que você mantém as pessoas longe. Você se fecha numa concha onde ninguém é capaz de penetrar. – Edward disse e eu quase caí da cadeira porque pela primeira vez alguém percebeu o que eu realmente fazia.

Respirei fundo. — Eu acho que o que eu me tornei devo a meus pais. – disse abrindo meu coração.

Edward botou as mãos sobre as minhas. — Não Bella. Não faça isso com você. Deixe que as pessoas saibam a pessoa maravilhosa que és. – e sorriu.

— Eu simplesmente não posso. – falei.

— Por quê? – perguntou.

— Eu não quero que as pessoas se decepcionem comigo, eu não posso conviver com isso. – eu falei.

— O que fizeram com você? – perguntou levando as mãos ao meu rosto e acariciando ali.

Eu fechei os olhos para apreciar aquela atitude comigo. — Meu pai nunca me amou de verdade. – falei. — Era sempre o trabalho em primeiro lugar e eu sempre me decepcionava. – algumas lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto e eu voltei a abrir os olhos. — Você não imagina como era para mim na escola, nas festas e feiras de ciências. Meus pais nunca se deram ao trabalho de aparecer. – contei. — Minha mãe nunca me apoiou em nada do que eu fiz. Então eu não consigo conviver com isso. Eu não quero mais decepcionar as pessoas.

— Bella. – Edward falou. — Seus pais são idiotas por não perceberem a filha extraordinária que tem. – Bella deu uma risada.

— Eu nunca fui amada de verdade. E eu tenho que aceitar esse fato. – eu disse deixando que as lagrimas tomassem conta do meu rosto.

Edward me olhou de forma severa. — Bella. Não repita isso. Nunca mais!

— É a verdade! – eu disse um pouco alterada.

Edward segurou em meu queixo de maneira firme. — Não! Não é! – disse sério com a voz um pouco alterada e eu o olhei, confusa. Eu... Eu amo você. – disse olhando em meus olhos. — Então não repita mais o que acabou de dizer. Nunca mais.


	6. Capítulo 5: Fica comigo, amor

**Então... Eu sei que sou uma autora má e que demorei séculos para postar, mas tudo tem uma boa justificativa...**

**Que será explicada nas notas finais**

**=D**

**Bjinhos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V – Fica comigo, amor<strong>

**Edward POV**

Ah! Maravilha! Como é que eu faço uma coisa dessas? Por que mesmo eu não era capaz de controlar a minha língua?

— O que disse? – Bella perguntou.

Suspirei. Vai lá pequeno gênio, explique-se. — Ok. Desculpe-me. Mas você precisa parar de se menosprezar Bella. – falei. — Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. – menti. Eu queria mesmo ter falado aquilo.

Bella arqueou a sobrancelha claramente desconfiada e eu estava definitivamente perdido porque no fundo eu queria ter revelado a Bella a minha recém-descoberta, porque eu a amo, mas não sabia como ela reagiria e... Eu sabia que era cedo. E quando digo que a emoção fala mais alto que a razão, não estou brincando.

— Foi lindo o que você disse. – Bella disse me retirando dos meus devaneios.

— O que? – perguntei.

— Suas palavras. – Bella sorriu. — Foram lindas.

E ali estava a minha perdição. Aquele sorriso fazia meu coração bater mais rápido e minhas pernas tremerem. Onde estava o homem? Afinal, homem não tinha essas coisas de mulherzinha. Errado!

Definitivamente eu, Edward Cuulen, médico, estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela, Isabella Swan. Sempre me disseram que quando almas gêmeas se encontram, elas se reconhecem instantaneamente. Agora eu sabia que é verdade.

— A conversa está boa, mas... Eu preciso voltar ao... Trabalho. – Bella disse sem graça.

Por que eu achava que ela sabia que eu estava mentindo? Por que eu achava que ela sabia que eu realmente queria ter dito aquilo? Por que eu achava que ela iria me evitar?

**Bella POV**

No fundo eu sabia que aquela desculpa de "Pare de se menosprezar" era uma válvula de escape. Fazia pouco tempo que eu o conhecia, mas eu já podia ler cada feição e eu sabia exatamente quando ele estava mentindo para mim. Eu sabia que ele queria ter dito aquilo. Ele me ama. Do jeito dele, mas sim, ele me ama. E isso definitivamente não podia estar acontecendo. Eu não queria decepcionar e machucar mais uma pessoa.

Podia me considerar uma pessoa letal, em toda a minha vida tudo o que fiz foi afastar as pessoas. Os meus pais nunca foram próximos de mim e em toda a minha vida eu nunca soube o que foi amor, carinho e proteção. Eu não queria que Edward conhecesse a Bella ruim, a que sempre, de alguma forma, vai decepcionar.

Eu juro que tentei espantar esses pensamentos, mas minha mete às vezes é pior do que. — A conversa está boa, mas... Eu preciso voltar ao... Trabalho. – eu disse sem graça. Eu precisava sair dali e dar um jeito de sumir. De fazer Edward esquecer essa história, esse sentimento.

Edward me olhou e assentiu e deu um sorriso sem humor. Eu me levantei e praticamente saí correndo dali, eu precisava botar meus pensamentos em ordem.

**Edward POV**

Depois de um almoço tenso e ao mesmo tempo emocionante, voltei ao trabalho. E eu estava repleto de crianças para atender, nada que eu já não fosse acostumado a fazer. Porém, antes que eu voltasse fui à minha sala, joguei meu corpo na minha cadeira e procurei relaxar.

— O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – Jéssica entrou no recinto sem ao menos bater na porta.

— Como? – Sim, eu estava com sérios problemas mentais. — Do que você está falando?

— Ah sim. Agora você resolveu ficar de carinhos com aquelazinha pelo hospital Edward? – Jéssica perguntou arrogantemente.

— Eu não estava de carinhos com aquelazinha. – eu disse. — Eu estava conversando com a Bella. – crispei os olhos. — Ela tem nome, caso você não saiba. – disse frio.

— Bella? – Jéssica botou a mão na cintura. — Agora é Bella? – Jéssica perguntou autoritária.

— Sim. – eu disse fechando os olhos tentando controlar a raiva que se espalhava pelo meu corpo. — Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Jéssica se aproximou da minha mesa e apoiou seus braços ali. — Cuidando do que é meu. – sussurrou.

Eu abri a boca para falar que eu não era dela, mas antes que o som da minha voz ecoasse o mundo desabou sobre a minha cabeça.

— Edward, o Dr. Emmet pediu para você... – Bella entrou ali de cabeça baixa, mas ao levantar o rosto viu aquela cena patética. Jéssica debruçada sobre a minha mesa próxima demais ao meu rosto. — Me... – Bella perdeu a cor. — Me desculpe. Eu não sabia. – Bella saiu apressada dali.

Jéssica agora longe de mim deu um sorriso satisfeito, aquele sorriso que dava quando conseguia o que queria. Aquele que eu tinha nojo e repulsa nesse instante.

— Sai... – bufei. — Sai daqui... Agora. – eu disse irado.

— Se você está pensando que ficará com ela... Está muito enganado, querido. – Jéssica disse.

— Você é louca? – perguntei. — Não temos mais nada.

— Oficialmente você ainda é meu marido. – Jéssica disse debochada.

— Você... O divórcio. – eu disse atordoado.

— É claro que eu não vou assinar. – Jéssica disse.

— Eu tenho o direito de reconstruir a minha vida. – argumentei.

— Comigo, você quer dizer. – Jéssica rebateu.

— SAI DAQUI. – me exaltei.

Jéssica saiu da minha sala dando gargalhada e eu queria matá-la nesse momento.

**Bella POV**

Eu sabia que não deveria me sentir desse jeito, mas o meu coração estava machucado e meu corpo simplesmente não me obedecia. Eu saí correndo de lá porque eu sabia que no fundo eu o decepcionaria e ele voltaria para a esposa.

Mas aquilo estava doendo e machucando. Eu simplesmente nem lembrava mais quem eu era, tudo que conseguir fazer foi correr para a minha sala e chorar. Eu só não entendia o motivo.

Eu nunca soube como é amar e muito menos como é ser amada, então não podia simplesmente dizer que aquilo me incomodou porque Edward tinha sido meu amigo acima de tudo. Eu simplesmente não sabia porque estava doendo.

— Bella? – não me importei em limpar meu rosto.

— Você está chorando? – Dr. Emmet perguntou. — O que aconteceu?

Limpei meu rosto e apenas balancei a cabeça.

— É Edward, não é? – Emmet perguntou em um tom sério.

O olhei com a boca boquiaberta. — Não. – disse rápido demais.

— Então, por que não me conta o que te deixou triste? – perguntou.

— Não foi nada. – disse e dei um sorriso amarelo.

E eu fingiria que não tinha sido nada mesmo, pois de agora em diante eu tentaria esquecer tudo aquilo e eu tentaria tirar do meu peito o que estava sentindo. No fundo eu sabia o que era. Amor.

**Edward POV**

Três dias. Faziam exatamente três dias que toda aquela cena patética havia acontecido e Bella resolveu me ignorar, literalmente. Toda vez que eu estava por perto, ela sempre dava um jeito de sair. E eu tinha que dar um basta nisso.

Caminhei até ela e assim que Bella percebeu a minha intenção andou mais rápido em direção ao seu carro. — Bella. – chamei e fui ignorado. — Bella? – chamei de novo. Droga Bella, espera! – eu falei.

E quanto mais eu pedia, mais rápido ela andava. Era evidente o que estava tentando fazer. Fugir.

Corri e antes que ela alcançasse seu carro eu segurei seu braço. — Dá para você falar comigo? – disse sério olhando em seus olhos.

Bella rapidamente baixou a cabeça. — Eu preciso ir, Edward.

— Não. Você não precisa. – eu rebati.

— Edward... Por favor. – ela suspirou.

Bella. Eu sei que está cedo, mas eu não posso controlar, a mais forte, é a coisa mais forte que já senti em toda a minha vida. – disse tudo de uma vez.

— Edward... – me chamou e voltou a levantar a cabeça, mas nunca me olhando. — Sua mulher te espera.

— Não Bella. A Jéssica... Meu casamento acabou. – eu contei. — A Jéssica só tem dificuldades para aceitar que perdeu, mas o que eu achava que era amor nunca chegou perto do que eu sinto por você, Bella.

— Eu não quero ser uma destruidora de lares. – Bella disse assustada.

— Você nunca foi isso, anjo. – rebati. Droga Bella. – eu suspirei. — Eu queria poder controlar o que sinto, eu queria poder mandar no meu coração. Eu queria poder dizer que o que disse no refeitório aquele dia é mentira. – declarei. — Mas não é.

Bella me olhou e os arregalou.

Suspirei. — Bella. Eu amo você. – a soltei. Eu queria poder dizer ao meu coração para não te amar, mas eu não posso. – disse.

— Edward. – Bella disse e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. — Eu não posso. Em algum momento eu vou te machucar, eu vou te decepcionar. – Bella disse.

— Não importa. Droga Bella. Não importa. Nada disso importa. Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você. – me aproximei mais dela colando nossos corpos. — Fica comigo, amor. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

— Eu... – Bella tentou falar alguma coisa, mas logo se calou.

Eu grudei nossas testas. — Me diz que não sente nada por mim que eu te deixo ir.

— Eu não posso. – Bella sussurrou.

Fechei os olhos. – Amo você. – repeti.

— Droga. – ela xingou baixo. — Droga Edward. – sussurrou. — Eu queria não sentir o que estou sentindo, mas não consigo. – disse.

— Fala. – pedi. Eu queria ouvir. Eu sabia que Bella estava tão entregue como eu, mas eu queria ouvir de sua boca.

— Eu... Não... Consigo. Não dá mais. – Bella começou. — EU TE AMO droga! – Bella revelou.

Eu sorri e fiz o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Selei nossos lábios, o primeiro beijo. Apaixonado, delicioso, contagiante. Eu estava entregue, ela estava entregue. Não havia nada que fosse capaz de nos separar agora, nem mesmo a loucura de Jéssica. Nem mesmo se o mundo explodisse. Ela sempre estaria comigo e eu sempre estaria com ela. Assim, juntos, eternamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey... O que acharam do capítulo?<strong>

**Então...tenho duas coisas para falar...**

**A primeira é... Quem nunca sofreu da síndrome de fina de semestre? =D**

**Eu fui acometida por ela... Sim, faço faculdade e estou em fina de semestre com o meu tempo reduzido a quase nada e além disso também sou aluna finalista o/**

**Quanto aos leitores que acompanham Lies, quero avisar que o novo capítulo já estará disponível para leitura e que os próximos capítulos prometem =D**

**Kiss babys!**


	7. Capítulo 6: Um caos sereno

Capítulo VI – Um caos sereno

**Bella POV**

Eu sabia que não tinha mais como correr ou fugir do que estava sentindo e Edward falando essas coisas para mim era tão lindo... Eu finalmente podia me sentir amada.E pelo menos alguns sonhos eu poderia começar a realizar... Eu poderia construir a minha vida ao lado de alguém que me ama.

— Edward. – chamei sua atenção e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. — Não quero que ninguém no hospital saiba do nosso envolvimento. – falei.

— Como? – ele perguntou atônito.

— Amor... – eu fiz um carinho em seu rosto. — Você ainda é um homem casado e se você aparecer com outra mulher vai prejudicar seu divórcio. – falei carinhosamente.

— Você sempre pensando em tudo. – Edward riu. — Obrigado. Eu te amo. Muito. – Edward disse e deu um beijo em meus cabelos.

— Eu só não quero te prejudicar. – eu disse a ele porque não queria vê-lo triste.

— Eu sei meu anjo e te entendo perfeitamente. – Edward disse carinhoso.

[...]

_Dois meses depois..._

Os dias foram passando e as coisas pareciam se encaminharem e se encaixarem em seus devidos lugares. Minha vida estava se estabilizando aos poucos, deixei que as pessoas se aproximassem de mim e hoje posso dizer que sou bastante feliz. Tenho um namorado que me ama acima de tudo e qualquer coisa, uma amiga que me entende em tudo... Alice é o tipo de pessoa que todo mundo gostaria de ter. E Emmet... O que dizer dele? Era o palhaço da turma.

— Então como vai o Dr. Delícia? – Emm perguntou brincalhão, apenas ele e Alice sabiam do nosso relacionamento.

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos e não respondi, apenas deu um tapa em seu ombro e fui fazer o que sou paga para fazer: salvar vidas.

Porém já fazia meses que as coisas estavam dando certo para mim e então eu tinha um medo absurdo das coisas darem errado sem que eu percebesse. Alice sempre dizia que as coisas só aconteceriam se eu permitisse e que eu era o tipo de pessoa que permitira que um caos sereno acontecesse. Ela é louca. Eu sei.

Mas não sentia esse medo por mera frescura. Meu nome tinha motivo e se chamava Jéssica. Apesar de tudo ela ainda é esposa de Edward e eu tenho um medo absurdo de a qualquer momento me largar e escolher ficar com ela.

— O que a melhor médica desse hospital está pensando? – Edward disse entrando na minha sala.

Dei um sorriso, sempre era assim. — Obrigada.

— Eu contei alguma mentira, por acaso? – Edward perguntou inclinando seu corpo em minha mesa e selando nossos lábios.

Eu soltei uma sonora gargalhada. — Você é tão engraçado quando quer. – disse ironicamente.

— Eu sei. – ele disse e deu aquele sorriso que fazia minhas pernas tremerem.

— O que traz aqui, hein? – perguntei.

— Vim te buscar para almoçar. – Edward disse. — Você não comeu nada hoje que eu sei. – ele disse.

Fiz uma careta. — Hoje não estou de bem com meu estomago. – disse e sorri.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha. — Claro Bella. Você nunca se alimenta direito. – disse. — Já tomou alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

— Falou a voz da preocupação. – eu disse e caímos na gargalhada.

**Edward POV**

_Um mês depois..._

Três meses. Três longos meses que eu poderia dizer que a minha vida entrou nos eixos. Bella e eu continuamos juntos firmes e fortes e continuamos escondendo nosso namoro das pessoas. Isso me incomoda, não vou negar, porém sabia que era a melhor coisa a se fazer por enquanto.

Eu sabia que Bella era muito insegura em relação a Jessica, ela morria de medo que eu a largasse, mas a minha decisão já estava tomada e mesmo que Jéssica não me desse o divórcio eu lutaria por Bella.

Sorri e caminhei até a sala de Bella, ultimamente ela nunca ia almoçar se eu não fosse buscá-la, entretanto quando entrei ali tomei um susto. Bella havia se levantado da cadeira, mas pareceu sentir alguma coisa e virou para o lado. — Bella. – corri até ela evitando uma queda. — Você está pálida. – eu disse.

Bella respirou fundo. — Não foi nada. – ela disse.

— Como assim não foi nada? Você está louca, amor? – perguntei assustado.

— já estou acostumada. – ela disse. — Faz um mês que esse mal-estar vem me perseguindo. – ela contou.

— Você vai a um médico. – eu disse autoritário.

— Mas... – Bella começou.

— Você vai e pronto, sem discussões. – eu disse. — Vamos almoçar? – a chamei. — Você precisa começar a se alimentar melhor, Bella. – minha experiência profissional falou mais alto agora.

— ok ok. – ela disse e sorriu.

Eu a levei para almoçar e a deixei sentada enquanto ia buscar o nosso almoço, desde que começamos a namorar sempre dividíamos tudo. Eu sabia que o nosso relacionamento um dia iria ser descoberto, mas tentava passar a imagem de que nada passava de amizade. — Aqui está. – botei a bandeia sobre a mesa. — Coma.

Não prestei muita atenção ao meu redor porque realmente a saúde de Bella está me preocupando, cada vez mais ela vinha sentido esse mal-estar e eu sabia que ela me escondia. Eu sabia que não era a primeira nem segunda vez.

— Então... Como vai o casal teen? – Mike perguntou sentando na mesma mesa que nós e Jéssica veio atrás me fuzilando com os olhos.

E nesse momento eu sabia que estava muito encrencado. Eu sabia que Jéssica no mínimo devia estar morrendo de ódio. E eu sabia ainda que se ela aprontasse não seria nada contra mim. E eu tive medo.

— Você anda assistindo muita novela, Mike. – Bella disse tirando sarro.

— Eu posso falar com você? – Jéssica perguntou.

Olhei para Bella e ela disfarçadamente assentiu. Me levantei e pedi que Jéssica me seguisse até minha sala.

— É verdade o que Mike disse, não é? – Jéssica perguntou quando entramos na minha sala.

— O que isso importa para você? – perguntei.

— Você ainda é meu marido. – ela disse raivosa.

— Por capricho seu. Você não é mais minha esposa Jéssica, eu assinei o divórcio. – rebati.

— Eu não vou assinar nada. – ela declarou.

— Ok. Vamos para o litigioso. – declarei.

— Você não vai querer se separar. – Jéssica disse.

— É mesmo? Me dá um ótimo motivo para que eu continue casado com você. – disse autoritário.

— Estou grávida. – Jéssica disse.

— O que? – perguntei. — Você nunca quis filhos e sempre que tentávamos você era a primeira a evitar tomando remédios. – eu disse.

— Agora eu o quero. – Jéssica disse. — E agora, o que vai fazer? – ela perguntou debochada.

— Eu vou amá-lo. – eu disse.

— E irá fazer uma escolha. – ela impôs.

— Como? – perguntei.

— Ou seu filho ou aquela que você se diz apaixonado. – Jéssica disse. – E aí Edward, o que vai ser? – quando eu disse que estava encrencado não estava mentindo.


	8. Capítulo 7: Você só pode estar brincando

Capítulo VII – Você só pode estar brincando

**Bella POV**

Os problemas existiam e as pessoas apenas tinham que aprender a conviver com eles. E eu sou profunda conhecedora dessa filosofia. Porque quando você deseja que tudo dê certo, as coisas começam a desandar.

E eu sabia que existia alguma coisa muito errada por acontecer. Jéssica havia pedido para falar com Edward e eu assenti, deixando minha mente vagar por tudo que eu já passei na minha vida até o momento que eu cheguei aqui.

E eu não pude evitar pensar no meu relacionamento com Edward porque eu estava fazendo algum progresso, deixando que as outras pessoas realmente me conhecessem graças a ele. Porque a cada dia que se passava Edward me fazia ser uma pessoa cada vez melhor.

— Hi Bella. – Alice sentou à minha frente me acordando dos meus devaneios.

— Hey Alice. – eu disse sorrindo.

— Onde está Edward? – Alice perguntou e eu fiz uma careta.

— Com a Jéssica. – contei.

Alice revirou os olhos e não disse nada, pois assim como ela eu sabia o quão perigosa a ex de Edward podia ser. E eu não arrisquei dizer uma palavra sequer.

— Alguém pode me dizer o motivo do estar vindo em nossa direção parecendo que viu um fantasma? – Alice perguntou e eu me virei para olhar,dando de ombros.

Emmet sentou ao meu lado e me passou alguns envelopes. — Aqui estão o resultado dos seus exames, mas... – me olhou. — Bella, sua vida sexual está... Ativa? – perguntou.

E eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem. — Emmet, eu acho essa pergunta um tanto indelicada. – disse e sorri.

— Bella, eu estou falando sério. – Emmet disse e eu o olhei vendo que em seu olhar que aquilo não era brincadeira. — Sim ou não? – perguntou.

— Sim. – sussurrei. Ok, eu não precisava falar para a irmã do meu namorado que eu e ele andamos dormindo juntos .

Emmet suspirou. — Bella. O que eu vou te dizer agora vai soar ridículo, mas... Segundo seus exames você não tem nada grave. – Emmet contou. — Você está grávida.

Alice arregalou os olhos e me olhou e eu baixei a cabeça absorvendo o peso daquelas palavras e ri.

— Você só pode estar brincando. – eu falei.

— Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. – Emmet falou. — É do Edward, não é? – perguntou.

A minha reação foi encarar Emmet procurando algum resquício de brincadeira, porém não encontrei e o mais duro foi admitir que aquela conversa é seria.

— Eu... Eu não posso. Não posso estar grávida. – deixe-me desabar. — Por favor Emm, diz que é brincadeira. – pedi deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

Emmet olhou para Alice. — Ali, faz um favor para mim? – pediu. — Vai lá na minha sala e liga nesse número. – Emmet anotou algo em um pedaço de papel. — Avisa minha esposa que vou chegar tarde, ok?

Alice assentiu, mas em relação a mim estava mais estática. — Espera! Por que você acha que esse filho é de Edward? – perguntou a Emmet.

Suspirei. Eu ainda não tinha contado nada a ninguém sobre o meu envolvimento com Edward, as pessoas desconfiavam,mas nunca demos motivos para que eles tivessem provas.

— Eu estava brincando Alice. – Emmet disse e sorriu.

Alice me olhou e sorriu. — Bella. Não precisa ficar com medo, é um bebê que você carrega aí dentro. – pegou em minhas mãos. — Agora não se trata apenas de você ou dele. – sorriu. — É o destino de uma criança agora, entende?

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente deixando as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto e Alice se levantou caminhando em direção a sala de Emmet.

— Vocês estão juntos, não é? – Emmet perguntou. — Não estou aqui como médico, mas como seu amigo Bella. – ele disse tocando as minhas mãos. — E eu sei que ele é o pai. A responsabilidade não é apenas sua, garota. – e sorriu. — Agora se levanta e vai lá contar para ele.

Eu sorri e assenti. — Obrigada. – sussurrei.

— Que é isso. Você sabe que tem com quem contar. – disse e piscou.

Saí praticamente correndo daquele refeitório e caminhei pelo corredor em direção à sala do meu namorado. E eu estava feliz porque agora eu tenho uma parte dele dentro de mim.

Porém, antes de conseguir nos encontramos no corredor e ele parecia assustado. — Bella. – disse tristemente.

— Oi. – disse de cabeça baixa tentando disfarçar meus olhos vermelhos.

Edward levantou meu queixo suavemente. — Você estava chorando? – perguntou.

Eu não respondi. — O que Jéssica queria? – perguntei.

Edward pegou umas das minhas mãos. — Vem. A gente precisa conversar. – ele disse e me puxou suavemente.

Porém quando entrei na sua sala, Jéssica ainda estava lá. — O que ela esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei encarando Edward.

Ele fechou seus olhos e passou as mãos por seus cabelos. — Eu já pedi para você sair. – disse irritado.

— Bella. – Edward suspirou. — A Jéssica acabou de me contar que está grávida. – o olhei aturdida.

— E agora ele vai ter que fazer uma escolha: Ou o filho ou você queridinha. – Jéssica disse debochada.

— SAI DAQUI. – Edward gritou. — AGORA!

Jéssica sorriu debochada, passou por mim e saiu da sala de Edward. Me virei e o olhei.

— Bella. Antes que você diga qualquer coisa... – começou.

— Isso é verdade? – perguntei o olhando.

— É. – disse bufando.

— E o que você vai fazer? – perguntei o encarando e vi a verdade em seus olhos. Aquilo doeu mais que adagas.

— Eu não posso abandoná-la... – Edward começou a dizer,mas aquilo estava doendo demais para ouvir até o fim.

Balancei a cabeça. — Eu sabia que no fundo isso acabaria acontecendo. – Eu disse tentando segurar as lágrimas. — Seja feliz com sua família. – e saí correndo daquela sala.

Corri como nunca corri na minha vida e assim que olhei para trás vi Edward atrás de mim.

- BELLA. – ele me chamava.

Entrei na sala de Emmet e bati a porta. — Preciso de você. – eu disse chorando.

— O que aconteceu? – Emmet perguntou me olhando assustado.

Sentei em uma cadeira e chorei. — Ele terminou comigo. – contei.

— O QUE? – Emmet perguntou furioso. — Ele não vai fugir da responsabilidade. – disse.

Respirei fundo e enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto. — Eu... Eu preciso... Me afastar. – contei. — De uma licença. Sei lá.

Emm sorriu. — Tudo bem Bella. – sorriu. — Agora sempre conte comigo. Sempre. Apenas não regrida.

**Edward POV**

Droga! Droga! Droga! Eu sabia que estava encrencado desde a hora que Jéssica passou pela porta daquela sala, mas nunca imaginei que a minha vida desse uma reviravolta dessa forma.

Eu nunca quis terminar com ele, embora tenha sido o que ela entendeu. O único fato foi que o que eu realmente quis dizer foi que eu não poderia abandonar Jéssica pelo fato de ela estar esperando um filho meu, mas que isso não significava que voltaria atrás na separação.

E agora eu tinha que correr atrás do prejuízo e fazer com que ela me ouvisse. E agora? O que fazer? Deus, por favor, me ajude.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, não me matem. Eu sou totalmente inocente, embora as coisas aconteçam rapidamente agora e sim, teremos drama *faz cara de anjo*<strong>

**A fic tem quinze capítulos apenas **

**É curta**

**Mas logo trarei uma one muito fofa para vocês e logo, logo mais projetos estarão por aqui. Acreditem.**

**Obrigada a todos que comentam.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Mentirinha

**Capítulo VIII – Mentirinha**

**Bella POV**

_Dois meses depois..._

Eu devia ser muito tonta mesmo. Desde o começo sabia que fazia mal às pessoas e mesmo assim me aproximava delas. Tudo à minha volta parecia desmoronar.

Alice não fazia idéia de que o bebê que estou esperando pertença à família Cullen e Emmet nunca mesmo me desamparou em todos esses meses de distancia.

Estava entrando no quarto mês de gestação, minha barriga já estava aparecendo, trabalhei no mesmo ambiente que Edward até o terceiro mês, porém eu sabia que não poderia esconder minha gravidez para sempre e por isso me afastei do meu trabalho.

— Um dia ele precisa saber. – Emmet disse me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Sim, estava no meu ultimo dia de trabalho. Voltaria ao hospital assim que eu saísse da licença maternidade e nem sabia como Emm havia conseguido me manter longe do hospital por tanto tempo. O fato dele ser diretor talvez tenha colaborado para esse fato.

— Não enche Emm. – eu dei um sorriso. — Como ficou a situação na sua casa? – perguntei.

Emm me deu um sorriso triste. — Rose... É uma pessoa difícil e no fundo eu já não agüentava mais, por isso saí de casa. – me contou.

E bufei. — A culpa é minha. – lamentei. — Se você não passasse tanto tempo comigo nada disso estaria acontecendo. Eu estou destruindo a vida das pessoas Emm. – disse triste.

— Isso não é verdade. – ele lembrou. — Meu casamento já estava em crise antes de tudo isso começar. – contou. — Alice já tinha problemas antes de te conhecer, mas... – parou de falar analisando.

— O que? – perguntei.

— Eu tenho que admitir que as constantes burradas do Edward é sua culpa, Bella. – contou. — Ele esteve aqui e eu quase quebrei a cara dele por te abandonar num momento como esse. - contou.

— O que? Você... – tentei respirar. — Você não contou a ele que... Que... Estou... – tentava formular uma frase coerente.

Emm sorriu. — Claro que não, embora tenha sido a minha vontade, porém acredito que quem tem que contar certos fatos a ele é você. – disse esfregando na minha cara que a possibilidade de ser feliz era toda minha.

— Eu ia falar com ele. – eu disse triste.

— E por que não o fez? – Emm perguntou. — Bella... Não adianta fugir dos problemas porque quanto mais você foge, mais eles o perseguem. – me aconselhou. — E faço das palavras de Alice as minhas: Não se trata mais apenas de você ou dele, mas dessa criança que você carrega.

— Eu fiz o exame, descobri o sexo. – disse sorrindo. — Embora minha barriga mal apareça, já estou no quarto mês de gestação e... – eu sorri. — Você e Alice se aproximaram bastante, hein? – brinquei.

— Hey. Não é a minha vida que estamos discutindo nessa sala feia e cheia de... – Em olhou em volta analisando meu consultório.

— Hey. Não ofenda meu ambiente de trabalho. – disse brincando.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta Sra. Turrona. – Emm disse me forçando a voltar ao assunto Edward.

— Eu juro que ia falar com ele... Até descobrir que ele voltou com Jéssica. – contei deixando uma lágrima solitária rolar por meu rosto.

Em deu uma forte e estrondosa gargalhada. — Quem te contou isso? – perguntou.

— Eu ouvi por aí. – disse revirando os olhos.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... – Em deu outra gargalhada. — Mike...

— Talvez... – revirei os olhos.

— Sinceramente aquele garoto deve ter algum distúrbio. Ele parece uma garota. – sorriu. — Admite que nem Alice é assim por fofoca.

Eu gargalhei. — Hey. Não ofenda a minha amiga.

Emm se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado e se aproximou de mim. — Vamos sentir a sua falta, baixinha. – bagunçou meus cabelos. — Agora preciso voltar ao trabalho. – se despediu e se aproximou da porta.

— Emm. – o chamei e ele me olhou. — Obrigada por tudo. E por trazer comida para mim. – eu ri.

— Ok. – Emm riu. — A propósito, qual o sexo do bebê? – perguntou.

— Eu não vou te dizer. – pisquei.

Emm fingiu uma cara de zangado e eu gargalhei. — Vai mesmo deixar o seu amigo predileto na curiosidade?

— Lizzie. – respondi a pergunta dele. — E você é o meu único amigo, imbecil. – contei.

— Quem é Lizzie? – perguntou confuso.

— Sua afilhada. – revirei os olhos e gargalhei. — Agora se manda daqui.

Emm riu e saiu da minha sala. Eu apenas o observei se afastar e fiz um pequeno carinho em meu ventre calculando o que seria daqui para frente. E eu precisava admitir: Éramos só nós duas.

**Edward POV**

Dois meses de afastamento e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Bella simplesmente não falava mais comigo, não atendia minhas ligações e virou mestre em me ignorar.

Eu tentei de todas as formas falar com ela e às vezes ela realmente parecia que iria ceder, porém nessa última semana as coisas mudaram, nem mesmo o refeitório ela freqüentava mais.

E em compensação se aproximou muito mais da minha irmã e do Emmer. Ela sempre estava com eles, aparentemente sorrindo e aquilo me machucava porque eu queria estar ao seu lado.

— Pensando nela? – Jéssica me tirou dos meus devaneios sentando à cadeira que meses atrás pertencia à Bella.

Eu revirei os olhos. — Por que isso te interessa? – perguntei frio. — Em quem penso ou deixo de pensar pertence apenas a mim, concorda? – disse o mais frio possível.

— Eu pensei que essa criança iria nos aproximar. – ela disse manhosa.

Suspirei. — Apesar da gravidez não desisti da separação Jéssica. – contei. — Eu já assinei o divorcio e agora só resta esperar pelos advogados. – disse tristemente.

— Eu não vou te deixar livre para você correr para os braços dela. – Jéssica disse.

— Tanto faz, Jéssica. – dei de ombros. — Afinal você já conseguiu o que queria. – contei.

— Vocês terminaram mesmo? – perguntou.

Eu apenas dei de ombros e não respondi, levantei deixando tudo em cima da mesa e virei de costas, caminhando até a minha sala, onde mais uma vez faria o que vinha fazendo todo esse tempo: pensar e chorar.

E o pior de tudo era que para chegar à minha sala tinha que passar pela dela e aquilo doía demais. Quantas vezes eu quis entrar ali e me ajoelhar pedindo para que ela me ouvisse e definitivamente eu faria isso, mas ao entrar lá me assustei porque nada que pertencia a Bella estava ali.

Estranhei e me dirigi a sala da única pessoa que poderia me explicar aquilo. Bati e escutei um sonoro "entre" e em passos rápidos entrei naquele consultório. — Edward...

— Oi Emmet. – o cumprimentei.

— O que te traz aqui? – perguntou.

— Er... – gaguejei. — Você sabe onde a... – cocei a cabeça. — Bella se enfiou.

— Ahh. – Emmet disse. — A Bella não trabalha mais aqui. – me contou.

— Hã? – engoli em seco. — Como assim? – perguntei.

— A Bella pediu afastamento. – contou.

Eu definitivamente não sabia o que fazer e suspirei. — Eu queria tanto que ela me ouvisse. – disse sentando na cadeira que ficava de frente para a mesa de Emmet.

— Ela ainda está magoada. – Emm tentou me consolar.

— Eu não sei mais o que fazer Emm. Eu a amo demais. – contei.

— Vocês se conhecem a tão pouco tempo. – Emm disse.

— Sabe quando você conhece uma pessoa e mesmo assim parece que se conhecem desde pequenos e você julga ser só amizade, mas cai na real que não é? – perguntei e Emm assentiu. — Comigo e Bella foi assim e eu simplesmente não consigo ficar longe.

Emmet suspirou. — Rosalie pediu a separação. – disse olhando para um envelope.

— Emm... Por experiência própria aprendi isso. – o olhei. — Se você a ama, lute por esse amor, mas se não... A deixe livre para recomeçar. – aconselhei. — No fundo eu queria que Jéssica pensasse assim. – disse frustrado.

— Edward... Você não tem condições de trabalhar. – Emm analisou. — Vai para casa, cara. – me disse.

— Eu não posso. – disse. — Tudo naquele lugar me lembra a Bella, sabe? – contei.

— Você não tinha voltado com a Jéssica? – perguntou confuso.

Fiz uma careta. — Como? – perguntei.

— As notícias correm. – Emm disse e sorriu.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei. — Eu não voltei com ela. Você ouviu o que eu falei sobre a Bella? – perguntei voltando a abrir os olhos.

— Desculpa Edward, mas é o que estão dizendo pelo hospital. – Emm disse. — A volta gloriosa do Dr. Edward com a Dra. Deícia Stanley. – disse de forma engraçada.

— Isso... Você tá brincando com a minha cara? – perguntei.

— Nem um pouco. – Emm disse.

— Isso só pode ter começado... – tentei com que a raiva passasse.

— Com a Jéssica. – Emmet completou.

— A Bella sabe disso? – perguntei.

— Edward não quero passar uma imagem de fofoqueiro e tudo mais, mas a Bella ia falar com você até saber disso e pelo que conheço daquela baixinha ela ficou mais magoada do que já estava. – contou.

— Ok Emmet. – eu disse fazendo sinal para ele parar de falar.

Estava atordoado demais e saí daquela sala sem ao menos me despedir, mas mesmo nesse estado eu sabia exatamente o que fazer e praticamente marchei para o próximo andar entrando na sala de Jéssica que nem um búfalo.

— Edward? – se assustou ao me ver com raiva.

— Você está doida para saber o que vim fazer aqui, não é mesmo? – disse e Jéssica arqueou a sobrancelha. — Eu te conto: Acabou!

Jessica riu. — Acabou o que? – perguntou debochada.

— Acabou o mínimo de algum sentimento que eu poderia ter por você, acabou a amizade e o respeito. – disse bufando.

— O que? – Jéssica perguntou.

— Porque nem em um milhão de anos eu quero uma pessoa como você ao meu lado, Jéssica. – eu disse. — Você tem algum problema? Eu simplesmente não te amo e se quer saber nunca amei. – disse histérico. — O que existia era um carinho muito grande, mas que nunca foi amor.

— A mentirinha chegou a seus ouvidos? – Jéssica perguntou sarcástica.

— Eu não vou ficar discutindo com você. Aliás, o que você quer? Que eu volte a morar naquela casa... Tudo bem. – eu disse bufando de raiva. — Mas nunca vou me aproximar de você porque você não presta e eu fui cego de não ter percebido antes.

Saí daquela sala sem ao menos ouvir o que Jéssica diria e caminhei para o meu carro, precisava botar a minha vida em ordem. Puxei do bolso meu celular e disquei um número conhecido.

— Edward? – falou a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

— Sam. – eu disse.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: quer saber como esta o processo, certo? – perguntou.

— Exato, mas quero que vá adiante. Ofereça a ela a casa e os carros. Não me interessa muito, mas... – respirei fundo.

— Ela vai tirar tudo que vocês construíram juntos Edward. – meu advogado me disse.

— Não importa. – eu disse. — Eu quero que você peça a guarda do bebê que Jéssica espera. – eu disse.

— Como? – Sam se assustou.

— Eu quero a guarda do meu filho. E mais uma coisa... Não me faça encontrá-la porque eu não sei do que eu sou capaz. – disse trincando os dentes.

— Tudo bem. – Sam disse.

Encerrei a ligação, tirei meu jaleco, pegando a chave do carro e o abri jogando tudo que estava nas mãos no bando do passageiro e dirigi até o prédio que Bella morava.

Durante três meses eu tive acesso livre a ele e por isso o porteiro não me impediu de entrar, chegando a seu andar caminhei até o seu apartamento e bati cerca de cinco vezes, o que me fez constatar que ela não estava em casa.

Porém eu não desistiria e me sentei ali, na frente daquela porta e se preciso fosse esperar eu o faria.

Passada muitas horas que eu não fiz questão de contar, me deparei com aquela imagem que eu tanto sentia falta.

— Edward? – disse confusa. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

* * *

><p><strong>Oie amores...<strong>

**Eu sei que demorei, mas tudo tem uma explicação...**

**E eu sei que vocês já estão cansados de explicações de autores que demoram a postar, mas... Essa é válida o/**

**A Autora que vos fala ficou doente...muito doente e precisei ficar internada. **

**Pois é...**

**E a coisa foi séria pq precise ficar de molho, em observação, já que fui acometida por uma infecção renal, quase correndo o risco de perder meu rim direito...**

**E aí, eu precisei mesmo ficar afastada de tudo que me rodeia...**

**Amigos, faculdade e fics :s**

**Enfim, agora a autora que vos fala está em recuperação...**

**E postando**

**Espero que me entendam.**

**Bezitos.**


	10. capítulo 9: Listen to me

Capítulo IX – Listen to me

**Bella POV**

Assim que saí do hospital, virei de frente e encarei aquele prédio respirando fundo porque me afastar do meu trabalho não estava sendo uma coisa exatamente fácil.

Eu não podia ir para casa porque sabia que se eu o fizesse corria o serio risco de ser uma grávida deprimida... Era muita coisa para administrar e eu precisava botar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Por isso dirigi até o apartamento de Alice, que, por acaso do destino se tornou minha melhor amiga juntamente com Emmet e embora os dois estejam passando por alguns problemas no momento sempre arranjam algum tempo de estar comigo e eu como a boa amiga que sou sempre me via correndo para eles.

Nem sei dizer por quanto tempo dirigi porque quando voltei a prestar atenção no que me rodeava já estava na frente do belo prédio que a minha amiga mora.

— Boa tarde, senhorita Bella. – o porteiro me cumprimentou e eu sorri.

Ele já me conhecia e deixava que eu subisse sem interfonar Alice. Pelo menos o meu relacionamento com Edward me trouxe Alice de presente. Sorri com esse pensamento e caminhei até o seu apartamento que ficava no terceiro andar e apertei a sonora campa.

— Já vai! – Alice dizia do outro lado da porta a destrancando e eu apenas aguardei a porta ser aberta.

Assim que Alice abriu a porta eu sorri. — Oi. – a cumprimentei.

Alice me olhou dos pés a cabeça e arregalou os olhos. — Meu. Pai. Celeste. – disse cada palavra pausadamente.

— O que? – perguntei.

— O que é isso? – apontou para mim. — Vestir isso é um atentando.

Eu gargalhei. Alice deveria se referir às roupas largas que eu decidi usar assim que a barriga minúscula começou a aparecer porque eu tinha que dar um jeito de esconder a minha gravidez.

— Bella. Você pode me dizer... – se calou e balançou a cabeça abrindo espaço para que eu entrasse. — Por que diabos você esta vestida assim? – perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu ri. — É mais confortável Alice. – contei a ela.

Alice balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada, caminhando e sentando no sofá. — Me conta como está esse bebezinho.

— Está ótimo. – contei acariciando meu ventre. — Crescendo... – disse sorrindo.

— Vai ser uma garotinha linda. – Alice disse e eu a olhei, boquiaberta.

— Isso foi um palpite? – perguntei.

— Talvez? – disse dando um sorriso amarelo.

— Emmet. – concluí.

— Ok. Talvez ele tenha me contado um pouquinho só. – sorriu.

E eu não tive como não sorrir porque afinal aqueles dois nunca mudariam. — Tudo bem. – falei para ela. — Lizzie e eu seremos uma espécie de família... Digamos diferente.

— Lizzie de Elizabeth? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim. - sorri. — Você não gostou?

Alice fez uma careta. — É... Eu apenas acho... – parou para pensar e depois riu. – Arcaico.

Eu ri. — É um nome diferente. – revelei. — É um nome forte.

— E cheio de classe. – Alice disse. — Era o nome da minha vó. – revelou e eu sorri. Sim, mesmo longe de Edward eu pensei nele porque sabia a falta que a avó fazia e mesmo que ele nunca soubesse que tem uma filha eu homenagearia a família Cullen.

— É bom saber que é um nome especial para vocês. – revelei. E fiquei horas conversando com a minha amiga sobre vários assuntos... Conversamos sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo até eu decidir que estava na hora de voltar para a realidade.

Me despedi de Alice e lá fora fazia um frio que literalmente eu não estava preparada para enfrentar e por isso corri em direção ao meu carro e perdi a conta de quanto tempo levei para chegar em casa.

Ao chegar lá me deparei com Edward sentado à minha porta e nem soube medir exatamente a quantidade de vezes que meu coração perdeu a batida. — Edward? – chamei. — O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei confusa.

**Edward POV**

Eu nem sabia medir o tempo que estava aqui e nunca senti tanto medo na vida. E meu coração se apertou ao não encontrá-la em casa, deslizei me sentando no chão, levantando os joelhos e apoiei minha cabeça neles me permitindo chorar.

Ao ouvir passos levantei a cabeça reconhecendo aquele perfume e me forçando a sorrir, não errando no meu palpite. Bella estava em pé ali na minha frente.

— Edward? – disse meu nome. — O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou confusa.

Me levantei num átimo. — Bella. – disse seu nome carinhosamente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

E eu a encarei estranhando o fato dela estar usando roupas mais largas porque Bella nunca gostou de se vestir assim. — Você esta diferente. – comentei.

— Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. – disse abrindo sua bolsa e tirando sua chave.

— Eu quero conversar com você. – contei.

Bella tirou a chave da bolsa e passou por mim, mas antes de botar aquele objeto na porta me olhou. — Nós não temos mais nada para conversar. – comentou.

— Bella. – eu passei as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. — Você me ignorou por dois meses... Você não atendeu as minhas ligações, fugia de mim no hospital e... Deixou de freqüentar os mesmos lugares que eu. – contei a ela.

— Eu... – começou a falar, mas levei meu dedo a seus lábios a calando.

— Nós vamos mesmo discutir isso no corredor do seu prédio? – perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha. — Tudo que eu quero é que você me escute.

Bella bufou e abriu a porta me convidando a entrar e eu passei primeiro, depois Bella entrou batendo a porta atrás de si.

Eu caminhei até o sofá encarando aquele móvel tão conhecido por mim e tendo algumas lembranças de quando estávamos juntos. Balancei a cabeça mandando para longe aquelas lembranças e me virando para encará-la.

— Antes que você diga qualquer coisa só me responde o que esta fazendo aqui, por favor. – Bella disse.

— Bella. – caminhei em sua direção, mas não chegando perto. — Eu preciso que você me escute, ok?

— Edward... Jéssica sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou.

Respirei fundo. — Bella, existem algumas coisas que você soube sobre mim que não é verdade.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas e me fitou, totalmente confusa.

— Naquele dia você me entendeu totalmente errado. – falei. — Bella... Você não me deixou terminar de falar e... – balancei a cabeça. — Você jogou tudo que vivemos, tudo que eu disse... Tudo que sentimos um pelo outro no lixo. – acusei.

— Podemos mudar de assunto? – Bella perguntou com a voz embargada.

— Não. Não podemos... Porque eu quero esclarecer tudo e sinceramente não vou embora até você ouvir tudo. – falei.

Bella suspirou e passou por mim sem me olhar e se sentou no sofá e conhecendo-a bem sabia que ela estava nervosa e suas pernas fraquejavam.

— Naquele dia eu disse que não poderia abandoná-la naquele momento, mas eu não disse no sentindo de voltar com ela... Apenas que ela teria que ter um acompanhamento Bella. – falei de costas para ela e me virando lentamente.

— Edward... Faz dois meses que tudo isso aconteceu. Você seguiu a sua vida e eu continuo a viver a minha. – Bella disse baixando a cabeça.

— Bella... Eu não fiz isso. – contei. — Eu não voltei com a Jéssica. Eu sei lá o que te contaram, mas não é verdade. – falei.

Bella levantou do sofá e eu balancei a cabeça tentando espantar o que eu achei que vi, ela parecia estar mais cheia... Com uma pequena... Barriga. — Edward... Eu quero que você saia daqui e vá atrás da sua esposa, converse com ela e viva a sua vida. - disse.

— Tira o casaco. – mandei.

— O que? – perguntou.

— Bella, tira o casaco, por favor. – pedi.

Bella engoliu em seco e me olhou assustada, deslizando o zíper do casaco o tirando e eu abri a boca assim que eu a olhei mais atentamente. — O que isso tem a ver com essa discussão? – perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça. — Bella... Você está grávida? – perguntei a encarando.

Bella riu. — Você só pode estar louco. Tudo bem que você pode não ter um relacionamento muito bom com a sua esposa, mas me querer grávida. – Bella riu.

Eu sabia que tudo aquilo não se passava de um teatro porque eu sabia identificar exatamente quando ela estava mentindo.

— Você pode me explicar isso. – apontei para seu ventre.

— Edward... Eu... Engordei. – Bella disse.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. — Bella... Eu... Amo você e não agüento mais essa distância. – contei.

— Edward... Eu não quero ser responsável pela separação de uma família. – disse me olhando.

— Bella... Eu não amo Jéssica. – contei. — Talvez daqui para frente eu nem tenha mais nada porque mandei meu advogado oferecer tudo a ela... Mas não existe mais amor. – expliquei.

— Edward... – Bella tentou falar, porém não conseguiu e deixou as lágrimas rolarem.

Eu avancei em sua direção, me ajoelhando na sua frente e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. — Me diz que você não sente nada por mim e eu juro que desapareço da sua vida.

— Eu... Não posso. – olhou em meus olhos. — Eu não posso te dizer isso. Mas também não posso me meter na sua vida. – falou. — Vai embora, por favor. – disse com lágrimas.

Me levantei deixando as lágrimas rolarem. — Eu sei quando você está mentindo e sei que você esta sendo sincera agora. – a olhei. — Mas que não foi sincera a minutos atrás. – falei.

— Por favor, vai embora e não me procura mais. – pediu.

E eu sabia que tinha perdido Bella naquele momento e caminhei ate a porta, porém antes de sair me virei para ela. — Eu posso ter perdido a batalha, mas não perdi a guerra. Eu não vou desistir de você Bella. – declarei.

— Então eu me rendo. Não quero mais lutar Edward. – Bella disse chorando.

Eu balancei a cabeça e saí batendo a porta, deslizando sobre ela pelo lado de fora me deixando chorar e ouvindo os soluços de Bella pelo lado de dentro. Era muita coisa para mim, eu precisava sair de lá.

Fui calmamente para o meu carro e dirigi até a casa da única pessoa capaz de me ajudar agora: Alice. Cheguei ao seu prédio e subi, apertando a campainha.

— Edward? – Alice disse abrindo a porta. — O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

Eu não disse nada e apenas a abracei, me permitindo voltar a chorar.

Alice me puxou para o sofá e se sentou, apoiando minha cabeça no seu ombro. — Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou.

Respirei fundo. — Eu nunca pensei que fosse doer tanto... Eu a perdi, Alice. Acabou.

Alice tirou a minha cabeça de seu ombro e me olhou. — Do que você está falando? – perguntou confusa.

— Eu estava com uma pessoa. – comecei a contar. — Ficamos três meses juntos e foram os melhores momentos da minha vida. – deixei que aquelas palavras fluíssem. — E eu me apaixonei, Alice.

— A Jéssica acabou com tudo, não foi? – Alice perguntou.

Assenti e baixei a cabeça, para logo depois sentir a pequena mão de Alice levantar meu queixo suavemente.

— Você quer me contar quem era essa pessoa? – perguntou.

— Bella. – contei.

— Wow. Espera! – Alice disse. — Você e Bella estavam juntos? – perguntou.

— Sim. – contei. — Eu só não contei porque a Bella não queria prejudicar meu divorcio, então resolvemos não dizer nada a ninguém. O Emmet acabou percebendo e... – não consegui dizer mais nada,

— Quando vocês terminaram? – Alice perguntou.

— No dia que a Jéssica me chamou para conversar minha vida virou. – contei.

— Meu Deus! – Alice levantou do sofá. — Agora tudo esta fazendo sentindo.

— Alice... Do que você está falando? – perguntei. — O que você sabe que eu não sei? – perguntei.

— Você viu a Bella ultimamente? – perguntei.

— Eu acho que ela esta grávida. – contei a ela. — E ela desconversou.

Alice ficou andando de um lado para outro. — Você precisa saber de uma coisa Edward... E talvez a Bella nunca te conte isso... Mas você não pode desistir.

— Alice... Você esta me assustando. – falei.

— Vai atrás da Bella agora e exige toda a verdade. É isso que você tem que fazer. – Alice disse.

— Bella está grávida, não está? – perguntei sério.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok!<strong>

**Eu sei que demorei um trilhão de seculos para postar, mas... Senti falta dos reviews =(**

**Fiquei mto triste com a ausencia deles...**

**Enfim... Ultimamente tive que lidar com tantas coisas que eu quase não tive tempo de vir aqui postar, mas vamos aos fatos.**

**Numero 1: Provas e mais provas na faculdades**

**Número 2: Minha avó materna faleceu alguns dias atras**

**=/**

**Pois é gente... Quem foi que disse que vida de escritora de fic eh facil?**

**Bjinhos**


	11. Capítulo 10: Nightmare

**Amores... Eu sei que demorei séculos para postar e que não se tem desculpas para enrolação já que eu terminei de escrever a história...**

**Enfim, mas para quem é finalista num curso superior as coisas não são faceis e temos uma coisa chamada monografia...**

**E eu quase joguei tuudo para o alto por causa dessa faculdade, mas consegui terminar td a tempo e entreguei e, finalmente, terminei a faculdade e agora vem toda a correria da formatura =D**

**Bjinhoss...**

**=D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo X – Nightmare<p>

**Edward POV**

Ok. Eu tinha que admitir que meu lado emocional falou mais alto naquela conversa e eu já não tinha uma enorme desconfiança, eu tinha certeza porque assim como Bella, eu sabia quando a minha irmã mentia para mim e ela nem precisou responder a minha pergunta para eu saber toda a verdade.

— Eu preciso falar com ela... Saber se aquele bebê é meu. – eu disse não acreditando que tinha falado isso, porém não podia descartar a possibilidade de Bella ter estado com outro homem.

— Eu... – Alice começou a falar, mas antes que ela pudesse terminar aquela frase me levantei e corri em direção ao elevador. Tudo que eu queria era tirar essa história a limpo.

E tudo que eu posso dizer é que eu fui sim atrás de Bella, mas não consegui falar com ela porque simplesmente ela me proibiu de subir sem a sua autorização, aliás, segundo o porteiro ela proibiu qualquer pessoa de chegar a seu apartamento sem a sua autorização.

E isso significava duas coisas: Ou ela queria esconder algo ou fugir de alguém. O que me levava a mais possibilidades: esconder a gravidez ou fugir do pai do bebê.

[...]

Os dias foram passando e Bella sumiu do hospital, não entrou mais em contato com Alice e muito menos com Emmet. E eu sabia que ela estava regredindo, se fechando em seu próprio mundo.

Meu relacionamento com Jéssica estava ficando cada vez pior e ela praticamente teve um ataque quando meu advogado a comunicou que eu pedi a guarda do bebê, o que eu desconfiava que nem fosse meu de verdade porque todas as vezes que estive com ela fui o mais cuidadoso possível.

E Jéssica tentou interromper a gravidez se jogando da escada e eu fiquei extremamente impressionado pela gravidez não ter corrido riscos. Jéssica exigiu ser tratada por Mike e eu não estava mesmo afim de discutir, então deixei.

Na verdade, a minha cabeça estava muito cheia para eu perder meu tempo escolhendo o médico que a trataria e eu precisava arranjar um jeito de quebrar o bloqueio no prédio de Bella e entrar.

A minha vida estava tão cheia de problemas que eu achava que nada podia ficar pior, só que as coisas pioraram e eu fui obrigado a voltar a morar com Jéssica porque enquanto aquele bebê não nascesse eu não podia afirmar se corria meu sangue ali.

**Bella POV**

_Quatro meses depois..._

Desde o dia que Edward passou por aquela porta eu voltei a ser a antiga Bella, me fechando numa concha. Eu o amava demais, porém não queria destruir sua vida, não queria ser um estorvo.

Minha gravidez não foi uma coisa fácil... Eu lutei com todas as minhas forças para levar a minha vida adiante, porém não consegui. Eu me afaste de tudo e de todas, muito raramente saía de casa e eu tinha plena consciência de que estava regredindo.

Edward deve ter me procurado com toda certeza, mas proibi o porteiro do meu prédio de deixar qualquer pessoa subir. Eu só queria ficar sozinha.

— Senhora. – ouvi do meu apartamento uma discussão que se iniciava. — A senhora não pode subir. – meu porteiro dizia.

— Tenta me impedir. – eu conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

Bufei e com muito esforço me levantei do sofá e caminhei até a porta. E encarei Alice parada ali.

— Oi Isabella. – ela disse.

— Oi para você também, Alice. – disse. — Entra. – abri espaço para ela entrar e olhei para o porteiro. — Pode deixar Sam, eu resolvo.

— Enfim... Você me recebeu. – Alice disse me olhando.

Eu bati a porta e a olhei. — Eu só queria ficar sozinha.

— Por quatro meses, Bella? – perguntou. — Você não percebeu que esta fazendo de novo? – disse suavemente. — Bella... Você esta se fechando.

Deixei que as lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto. — Eu sei. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, mas... – tentei pensar numa boa desculpa.

— Você o ama. – Alice julgou.

— Como? – perguntei.

— Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, saiba que estou enormemente grata por você não ter me contado que Lizzie é minha sobrinha. De verdade. – revelou.

— Alice... Quem... Droga. – andei para longe dela. — Emmet. – acusei.

— Apesar de querer arrancar a cabeça dele por ele saber e não ter me contado... Não. – negou. — Não foi ele que me contou.

— Eu não estou entendendo, ele era o único que sabia fora eu e... – me calei.

— Pois é... Foi o próprio Edward que me contou Bella e eu uni as peças do quebra-cabeça. E antes que você me diga qualquer coisa, Bella... Ele está tão mal quanto você. – me contou.

— Eu não queria Alice. – chorei. — Juro que não queria. Quando me apaixonei por ele, lutei com todas as minhas forças contra esse sentimento e depois que ficamos juntos eu sentia um aperto no peito... Que nem eu mesma podia explicar. – revelei.

— Você tinha medo? – perguntou.

— Medo, insegurança. Tudo junto ao mesmo tempo. – contei. — Olha para a Jéssica e olha para mim. – apontei para mim mesma. — O que Edward viu em mim? – perguntei.

— Bella... Para o amor acontecer não precisa muita coisa... – Alice disse se sentando ao meu lado.

Eu levei minha mão ao ventre sentindo uma leve pontada. — Eu tinha medo que ele resolvesse voltar para a família dele. – disse tristemente.

— Bella... A família dele é você e serão. – Aliceconfidenciou.

— Como... Ele... Está? – perguntei morrendo de vergonha.

— Ele está tentando sobreviver Bella. – me contou. — Alguns meses atrás, quando descobri tudo sobre vocês, ele esteve na minha casa e chorou como um bebê dizendo que tudo tinha acabado. – Alice revelou. — Eu fiquei muito confusa e ele me contou tudo, inclusive o que Jéssica fez e eu juro que quis ir quebrar a cara dela.

— Alice... Ela... Não foi culpa dela engravidar do seu irmão. – falei.

— Querida... Aquela historia que espalharam sobre a provável volta do Sr. Cullen e a poderosa Stanley não passou de uma cabeluda mentira. – revelou.

Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas voltei a fechar, não acreditando que Jéssica havia sido capaz de tudo isso.

— E você provavelmente não o ouviu, de novo. – me falou. — Bella, sinceramente, você é tão cabeça-dura.

A pontada aumentou e eu fiz uma careta, mas não deixando claro para Alice que provavelmente Lizzie estava dando os primeiros sinais de que viria ao mundo.

— Naquele dia, Edward teve uma briga feia com Jéssica e ofereceu todos os seus bens no divorcio. – Alice contou.

— Ele é louco, por acaso? – perguntei.

— O pior foi que Jessica tentou interromper a gravidez, o obrigando a voltar para aquela casa. – Alice disse tristemente.

— Eles... Voltaram? – perguntei.

— Eles só voltaram a morar juntos, Bella. Mas Edward não consegue ter um relacionamento de amizade com ela. – Alice revelou. — E dói demais ver o meu irmão sofrendo daquele jeito.

— E Emmet? – perguntei. Fazia meses que eu não falava com o meu amigo.

Alice suspirou. — Rose eEmmet assinaram o divorcio há três meses. – contou.

— E vocês? – perguntei sorrindo depois de meses.

— Ele é... Interessante. – Alice respondeu corando.

— Alice... – a encarei.

— Ok... Bem interessante. – Alice disse.

Continuei a encarando.

— Muito interessante. – disse.

— Alice... Eu te conheço. – falei.

— Ok... Estamos nos conhecendo. – confessou.

— AIIIIIIIIII! – berrei e me agachei sentindo uma dor absurda no meu ventre e eu tinha certeza que Lizzie viria ao mundo.

— Bella. – Alice me olhava.

— Allie. – respirei. — Me leva para o hospital.

— Bella... A Lizzie... – antes que Alice terminasse de falar uma nova contração e um novo grito ecoou da minha garganta dando a ela a noção de que eu não estava brincando.

Alice me ajudou a descer e me levou até seu carro, entrando no banco de motorista e tamborilando seus dedos no volante, pensando em alguma coisa que eu não tinha a mínima noção do que seja.

Mas depois de algum tempo que eu julguei serem longos minutos, ela ligou o carro e não dirigiu, apenas coou para o hospital. A dor estava tão grande que eu nem parei para observar para onde ela estava indo, apenas puxei meu celular do bolso e liguei para a minha médica.

— Dra. Weber falando. – Angela disse do outro lado da linha.

— Está acontecendo, Angela. – eu disse com dificuldade.

— Litlle Girl. Presta atenção, eu não estou na cidade, eu quero que você chame alguém e vá para qualquer hospital, vou fazer o possível para estar com você. – Angela disse.

— Ok. Alice esta me levando para o hospital. – contei.

— Otimo, assim que sair daqui entro em contato com ela. – Angela disse encerrando a ligação.

E quando eu pensei que as coisas iam melhorar, meu inferno particular começou porque Alice me levou para o único hospital em que eu não queria estar.

Fui levada para uma ultrasonografia, porém antes que eu chegasse lá minha bolsa estourou, os enfermeiros foram muito rápidos e descobriram que eu precisava de um parto urgente porque Lizzie corria risco de vida.

— Prepara a sala de cirurgia agora. – ouvi uma voz conhecida falar e assim que olhei naquela direção não acreditei.

Uma mulher grávida, extremamente grávida, de cabelos esvoaçantes loiros e lábios pintados de vermelho estava ali para fazer o meu parto. — O que você esta fazendo aqui, Jessica? – perguntei muito fraca.

— Você quer levar em consideração nossas diferenças agora ou salvar a vida da sua filha? – Jessica perguntou.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, mas aquela dor não me deixava falar nada e eu me sentia fraca, sonolenta e sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

— O que vai ser, Bella? – Jessica perguntou.

Eu simplesmente não consegui, meu coração acelerou, a dor aumentou e meus olhos pesaram e eu simplesmente não tinha forças para mais nada, nem mesmo para salvar a minha filha e me entreguei à escuridão.

[...]

Meus olhos estavam muito pesados e eu me lembrava de sentir muita dor, porém aquilo havia desaparecido e eu abri os olhos, voltando a fechá-los para me acostumar com a claridade.

Assim que abri meus olhos senti um peso em minha mão e Alice estava ali, tentei me lembrar do motivo de estar aqui e as lembranças vieram à minha mente.

Tentei desvencilhar minha mão da de Alice para levar ao meu ventre porque o desespero tomou conta de todo o meu corpo. Lizzie. Eu não sabia nada sobre a minha filha.

— Bella. Fica calma. – Alice disse soltando a minha mão e saindo do quarto.

Dei de ombros e cumpri meu propósito, levando minha mão à meu ventre e senti que a minha filha já não estava mais ali e um vazio tomou conta de mim.

Quando Alice voltou ao quarto, Angela veio junto... Além de Emmet e Edward. Vê-lo depois de tanto tempo assim ainda doía porque ele me olhava e a sua dor estava claramente exposta em seu olhar.

— Cadê ela? – perguntei. — Cadê a Lizzie?

— Bella. – Angela baixou a cabeça. — Eu sinto muito, mas Lizzie não sobreviveu..

Eu não soube descrever o que aquilo significou para mim, porém eu não fiquei acordada para saber, me entregando a escuridão novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	12. Capítulo 11: Descobertas

**Então gente, pensando no bem estar de vocês que só conhecem essa fic minha e eu digo para vocês que também tenho outros trabalhos é que decidi que, devido aos problemas que tenho para postar tanto aqui como no Nyah, que criei um blog. E neles vocês vão encontrar as minhas historias, ou a maioria delas e ler.**

**Claro que vou continuar postando aqui, mas aqueles que tiverem problemas de acesso e não conseguirem ler os capítulos novos, informo que eles estarão disponíveis também no blog.**

**O link eh esse aquii**

**http:/ quelltorres . blogspot . com/**

**Fiquem à vontade e deixem seus comentarios...**

**Bjinhos**

**PS: Só juntarem os espaços**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI – Descobertas<strong>

_Três anos depois..._

**Bella POV**

Eu não sei como eu consegui lidar com a morte da minha filha e muito menos de onde tirei forças. Eu não consegui falar por uma semana e vi que a coisa era grave quando a psicóloga do hospital veio conversar comigo.

Passei mais uma semana em casa e depois voltei a trabalhar pelo simples fato de que dessa forma eu ocupava a mente e não pensava tanto no rumo que a minha vida tinha tomado.

Eu contei para Alice que Jéssica foi a medica responsável pelo meu parto e ela simplesmente pirou botando um processo em cima da ex-cunhada para investigar o ocorrido.

Eu fiquei sabendo que o meu parto foi o ultimo que Jéssica fez antes de entrar de licença. O fato foi que ela trabalhou até o ultimo instante, tendo seu bebê depois de mim.

Eu fui masoquista o suficiente para perguntar de Alice se Edward estava com Jéssica no nascimento de Deborah, sua filha com Edward... Ela nasceu dois dias depois de Lizzie e Edward estava trabalhando quando tudo aconteceu.

Eu não sei exatamente como tudo aconteceu, o que posso afirmar é que eu tratava dos meus pacientes como se estivesse cuidando da minha própria filha porque era duro aceitar a morte de uma criança.

**Edward POV**

Eu sabia que a morte daquele bebê ia ser bem difícil para Bella e também sabia que a mente de Alice e Emmet, agora casados, sempre esteve à frente da minha.

E eu sabia que durante muito tempo Bella não estava preparada para uma conversa e durante muito tempo eu adiei dizer a ela tudo que eu queria. O que me fazia feliz e me fazia esquecer dos meus problemas era Debbie, tão parecida comigo e nem um pouco próxima da mãe.

Debbie não consegue chamar Jéssica de mãe e simplesmente algumas vezes eu perdia a paciência com Jessica pela falta de paciência. Se ela imaginava que um dia eu desistiria do divorcio, estava muito enganada. Sim, eu ainda morava com Jessica pelo simples fato de ela ser louca o suficiente e não ter nenhuma paciência com a nossa filha.

Lembrar da dor e do trauma que Bella passou naquele dia não me fazia nenhum bem porque embora ela nem quisesse se aproximar de mim, eu não podia esquecer que aquele bebê tinha possibilidade de ser meu.

E eu sabia que eu perdia alguma coisa, pois sempre que eu perguntava da minha irmã o motivo daquele processo que levou a investigação do que aconteceu com Bella, ela desconversava, assim como Emmet e tudo que eu precisava era apenas descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

**Bella POV**

Mais um dia de trabalho e mais um plantão dobrado. Eu sabia que não era necessário, mas estávamos em agosto e aquilo doía demais porque em alguns dias faria três anos. E eu tentava entender como o tempo passou tão rápido.

— Bella. – Emmet me chamou e eu me virei para olhá-lo.

—Oi. – dei um sorriso sem humor.

— Você esta mal, garota. – ele falou.

— Pois é. Não é fácil. – suspirei.

— Ah, sim. – Emmet deixou que a ficha caísse e eu rezei para que aquele assunto se encerrasse.

— Bella. – ouvi aquela voz rouca me chamar e eu sabia exatamente de quem se tratava. Durante três anos, eu tentei ignorar o fato de que estivemos juntos um dia para que doesse menos, porém mantivemos a nossa amizade.

—Oi. – disse dando um sorriso sem humor para ele também.

— Bella, você pode me cobrir por algumas horas enquanto eu vou em casa... Eu preciso dar um pulo lá por causa da Debbie. – ele explicou e ele não tinha noção da dor que me causava quando mencionava o fato de ir até sua casa... E de Jéssica.

— Edward... A Bella extrapolou hoje. – Emmet disse. — Ela já dobrou o plantão.

— Ah sim. – Edward pareceu ter se tocado da minha fisionomia cansada.

— Não esquenta. – eu disse. — Dá para ficar mais algumas horas por aqui.

— Bella, eu poderia falar com você, um instante? – Edward pediu e eu olhei para Emmet totalmente desesperada pedindo para que ele arranjasse uma coisa para fazer.

— Mesmo você não querendo admitir... Precisam dessa conversa. – Emmet disse e acelerou o passo deixando Edward e eu a sós.

— Fala. – eu disse evitando o olhar.

— Vem até a minha sala. – Edward pediu e saiu andando na frente enquanto eu o seguia e quando entrei naquele lugar muitas lembranças invadiram a minha mente. Edward entrou depois de mim e bateu a porta.

— Eu acho que chegou a hora da gente conversar. – Edward disse.

— Eu acho que esse não é o lugar ideal para a gente conversar assuntos pessoais. – falei. — Se você quiser conversar, tudo bem, mas sobre assuntos estritamente profissionais.

— Você sabe que tudo que eu disse naquela tarde era a mais pura verdade. Eu te dei tempo, mas acho que agora acabou. – falou autoritário. — Se passaram três anos e agora eu cansei... Eu não desisti de você.

Eu sabia que não teria como fugir e essa época do ano era incrivelmente o mais difícil para mim, então deixei que as lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto.

— E tudo que eu sentia por você ainda está aqui dentro guardado, Bella. – ele falou. — Eu amo você, Bella.

Eu deixei que as lágrimas e a dor tomassem conta do meu corpo porque se eu tivesse o ouvido, talvez Lizzie ainda estivesse aqui comigo.

— Me deixa cuidar de você, amor. – Edward disse próximo a mim.

E eu não resisti mais. Durante três anos eu evitei pensar no passado, porém eu achava que merecia ser feliz já que agora, Edward finalmente tinha conseguido o divorcio. E eu me joguei em seus braços.

— Isso é um sim? – perguntou.

Eu apenas assenti e deixei que o amor entre nós gritasse. Nossos lábios foram selados, finalmente, depois de anos de sofrimento.

**Edward POV**

Eu não sabia descrever a felicidade que tomou meu corpo depois de Bella ter dito sim para mim. E eu sabia que precisava ajeitar a minha vida. Depois de ter conversado com Bella, fui até em casa pegar Debbie porque a minha filha passava mais tempo comigo do que com a mãe, já que apesar da gente morar na mesma casa, ela se fazia ausente.

Dirigi até aquela casa que eu odiava estar e eu só estava esperando a decisão do juiz em relação a guarda de Debbie para sair de lá. Quando estava virando na esquina daquele lugar que eu morava senti meu celular vibrar.

Parei no acostamento de qualquer jeito, rezando para que meu carro não fosse batido e atendi.

— Edward? – a pessoa do outro lado da linha chamou meu nome e meu coração acelerou.

— Sam. – respirei fundo.

— Saiu a decisão do juiz. – meu advogado falou.

— E? – perguntei.

— Ela é sua. – Sam sorriu. — Deu trabalho, mas consegui provar o quanto Jessica é ausente na vida da Deborah. – contou.

— Obrigado Sam. – disse altamente feliz e emocionado.

— Que é isso! É o meu trabalho. – falou e riu. — Agora viva tudo que tiver que viver e acima de tudo, seja feliz, meu amigo. – Sam disse encerrando a ligação.

Quando cheguei em casa encontrei Jessica sentada no sofá serrando as unhas e algumas malas prontas. Achei aquilo totalmente estranho, mas dei de ombros.

— Cadê a Debbie? – perguntei a Jessica. Na verdade era um milagre encontrá-la em casa.

— No quarto. – respondeu.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços — Você a botou de castigo de novo? – perguntei.

— Ela não me obedece. – Jessica disse continuando a serrar suas unhas,

Bufei e subi as escadas encontrando Debbie deitada em sua cama, de forma fetal e me aproximei dela.

— Filha. – chamei sua atenção e ela se virou para mim e percebi que ela estava chorando. Aquilo me causou uma dor desconfortável.

— Eu só queria que ela bincasse comigo, papai. – ela me contou.

Eu sentei em sua cama e a botei em meu colo. — Eu sei filha. – disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha, determinado a acabar com todo aquele sofrimento.

— Já esta fazendo drama, Deborah? – Jéssica disse parada na soleira da porta de braços cruzados.

— Filha, vai lá no meu quarto e deita na minha cama enquanto eu converso com a sua mãe. – disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Deborah e eu tínhamos um relacionamento muito bom. Eu cheguei a pensar em DNA quando ela nasceu e esperaria ela crescer um pouco para fazer o exame, porém à medida que ela foi crescendo ela se parecia cada vez mais comigo – pele branquinha, cabelos acobreados e olhos absurdamente castanhos.

Deborah saiu correndo atrapalhada e saiu daquele quarto e eu encarei Jessica. — Você poderia tratar ela bem, não acha? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

— Nós vamos embora. – Jessica disse. — Eu cansei de lutar, Edward. – Jessica disse.

— Você pode ir para onde quiser. – declarei. — Mas a Deborah fica. – disse.

— Ela é minha filha e vai comigo. – Jessica disse.

— Na verdade, liga para o seu advogado e confirma. Eu consegui a guarda. – contei.

— Pai. – Deborah entrou no quarto de olhos arregalados deixando as lágrimas rolarem. — Eu não quelo ir com ela. – disse correndo em minha direção e agarrando minha perna.

Eu a peguei no colo e depositei um beijo em seu rosto. — Você não vai, meu amor. – sorri. — Você vai morar comigo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Jessica me olhava de olhos arregalados e saiu marchando do quarto, eu caminhei ate o closet de Deborah e peguei algumas roupas, botando numa pequena mochila que achei e saí daquela casa para nunca mais voltar.

— Filha, o pai vai precisar ir lá no hospital rapidinho. – falei para ela e ela apenas assentiu.

— A Tia Bella vai ta lá? – perguntou.

— Debbie. Você sabe que o papai e sua mãe não são mais casados, né? – perguntei. — Eu e a Tia Bella... – procurei as palavras para explicar a nossa situação.

— Tão junto? – perguntou e encarei Debbie pelo espelho e ela sorriu.

Balancei a cabeça e assenti, fazendo Debbie abrir mais o sorriso. — Você gosta dela, filha? – perguntei.

— Eu amo ela, pai. – Debbie disse.

Sorri e quando prestei atenção já tinha chego no hospital e estacionei o carro, saindo e depois liberando a minha filha da cadeirinha. Peguei-a no colo e me dirigi até a minha sala, pegando um papel e uma caneta e dando para Debbie, que começou a rabiscar varias coisas desconexas.

— Hey. Já de volta? – Emmet disse entrando na minha sala. — Alice está aí. – contou.

— Onde ela está? – perguntei.

— Lá no refeitório com a Bella. – disse e eu sorri.

— Fica com ela um minuto? – pedi para Emmet.

**Bella POV**

Muita coisa havia mudado em três anos, porem eu tinha perdido a minha capacidade de ser masoquista. Acabei dizendo sim ao nosso amor e resolvendo a nossa vida de uma vez por todas.

— O que você tanto pensa hein? – perguntou Alice sentando na cadeira, do outro lado da mesa em que estava, ficando de frente para mim.

— Na minha vida. – contei.

— Ah amiga. – ela sorriu triste. — Eu sei que esse mês é difícil para você.

— Eu e seu irmão voltamos. – contei.

Eu sabia que Alice ia gritar, mas se segurou. — Como foi? – perguntou.

— Ele me obrigou a ouvi-lo. – contei. — E eu não resisti.

— Você contou que Lizzie era filha dele? – Alice perguntou tristemente, mas com o olhar focado em outro lugar.

— Eu não tive coragem. – contei. — Já é bem difícil lidar com a morte da minha filha. É doloroso demais lembrar tudo. – falei.

— Eu acho que ele merece saber. – Alice disse.

— Alice... Eu nunca vou superar a perda da minha filha, ainda mais ela sendo tão pequena... Dói... Dói demais. – falei. — E embora eu não tenha falado tudo para ele... Admitir para ele que ele perdeu a filha por orgulho e burrice minha. – deixei que as lagrimas rolassem.

— Bella... Ela era uma Cullen. Da nossa família, entende?

— Eu sei. No fundo eu esperava que ela fosse parecida com o pai. – contei. — Eu queria que ela se parecesse com Edward porque se ele não ficasse comigo eu teria ela. Eu teria a Lizzie. – disse enxugando as minhas lágrimas.

— O que você disse? – ouvi aquela voz rouca soar atrás de mim. — A Lizzie era minha filha? – perguntou e eu levantei virando lentamente com medo de encará-lo.


	13. Capítulo 12: Você pode me entender?

Capítulo XII – Você pode me entender?

**Bella POV**

Eu sabia que eu não tinha alternativas a não ser contar a verdade, porém o que eu tinha medo mesmo era levantar a cabeça e encontrar o olhar questionador e magoado de Edward.

— Eu te fiz uma pergunta Bella. – Edward disse e eu arrisquei olhá-lo.

Respirei fundo. — Eu... Com licença Alice. – eu disse correndo para a minha sala esperando que as lágrimas não rolassem pelo meu rosto porque não existe ser mais burro do que eu na face da Terra. Eu nem sei explicar direito como foi que consegui chegar ao meu consultório e fechar a porta.

Sentei na minha cadeira e fiquei encarando o porta-retrato que continha uma foto minha e de Edward juntos e não agüentei deixando as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto. Era desesperador porque eu não sabia o que fazer.

Baixei minha cabeça e apoiei em meus dois braços, deixando que toda a dor daquele momento tomasse conta do meu corpo. Fui desperta pelo barulho da minha porta sendo fechada e novamente permiti levantar a minha cabeça esperando que as lágrimas me deixassem identificar quem estava atrapalhando o meu momento triste.

— Eu acho que a gente precisa conversar. – Edward disse cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e assenti, deixando que lágrimas silenciosas rolassem por meu rosto.

— Quando você ia me contar? – perguntou com a voz ríspida.

— Você pode me entender? – perguntei. — Quando eu descobri que estava grávida as coisas aconteceram muito rápido. E eu me arrependo cada dia de não ter te escutado. – declarei.

— Então é verdade? – perguntou. — A Lizzie era minha filha?

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. — Eu juro que ia te contar, porém todas as vezes que decidia conversar com você sobre esse assunto alguma coisa acontecia. – contei. — Era como se a sua ex-mulher soubesse cada passo meu.

Edward fechou os olhos absorvendo cada palavra e respirou fundo como se quisesse conter a raiva que estava sentindo.

— Eu vou entender se você quiser se afastar de mim. – me permiti dizer. — Desculpa ter omitido isso de você.

— Você não esta entendendo Bella. – Edward falou. — Você não sabe o quanto esta doendo saber que ela era a minha filha e que eu não fiz absolutamente nada para salvá-la. – contou.

— Você não sabe o quanto dói em mim. – falei me levantando e chegando perto dele. — Ela era a minha filha e eu a amava. – revelei e me afastei deixando que a tristeza me dominasse.

— Eu vou confessar que doía menos saber que ela não era minha porque... Eu nem sei mais o que dizer. – revelou.

Eu me virei e o encarei. — Você tem a Debbie, Edward. – falei. — Ela é sua filha e te ama.

— A Debbie não vai substituir a Lizzie, Bella. – Edward revelou se emocionando e me abraçando. — E eu não vou me afastar de você nunca, meu amor. – depositou um beijo em meus cabelos. — A Debbie vai morar comigo. – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu me desvencilhei dele atônita porque eu sabia que fazia anos que Edward vinha lutando na justiça pelo divorcio e pela guarda da Debbie. — Jura? – perguntei.

Edward abriu aquele sorriso perfeito e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto eu não me contive e o abracei com todas as minhas forças.

— Eu prometo que vou te ajudar com a Debbie. – prometi porque acima de tudo eu tinha um carinho extremamente absurdo por aquela criança, talvez eu tivesse depositado o amor que nutria pela minha filha nela.

— Casa comigo? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

**Edward POV**

Alguns poderiam me julgar um louco, porém eu amava demais. Eu sabia que Bella tinha os motivos dela para esconder a verdade. E eu a entendia perfeitamente.

E apenas por isso respirei fundo tentando acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos e meu nervosismo antes de ir atrás da Bella.

— Fica calmo. – Alice pediu. — Ela teve os motivos dela. – contou.

Olhei-a de forma repreensiva. — Você sabia? – perguntei.

— Eu só descobri quando você apareceu na minha casa dizendo que estava desconfiando de uma suposta gravidez dela, então eu encaixei as peças. – ela contou. — Eu quis te bater quando você supôs que o bebê fosse de outro porque ou você é burro ou retardado.

Bufei. — Eu sei. Eu vou lá falar com ela. – declarei e caminhei até o seu consultório porque sabia que era ali o seu refugio, para onde corria sempre que queria me evitar.

Caminhei até a sua sala e entrei vagarosamente, porém soube no mesmo momento que ela nem percebera a minha presença ali porque chorava copiosamente, desesperadamente, dolorosamente. E nunca uma conversa foi tão difícil... A confirmação de que Lizzie era a minha filha trouxe vários sentimentos à tona.

E eu sabia que a minha vida dependia das duas mulheres da minha vida porque eu não conseguiria vier longe delas.

Bella me abraçou com tanta força que eu não sei dizer exatamente se doeu ou se eu gostei... Na verdade eu necessitava daquilo e então naquele momento eu decidi o rumo que a minha vida tomaria.

— Casa comigo? – sussurrei no seu ouvido rezando para que Bella aceitasse.

— Sim. – Bella disse apertando ainda mais o seu abraço no meu corpo.

Nosso momento foi interrompido pela entrada de uma irritante Alice mais branca do que já era quase parecida com um fantasma.

Me afastei de Bella e fulminei a minha irmã com o olhar. — O que você quer? – perguntei debochado. — Viu um fantasma irmãzinha?

— Se você chama Jéssica de fantasma, então ela acabou de entrar na sua sala. – contou e eu fiquei perplexo.

— Debbie. – disse apressando meus passos.

— Espera! – Alice disse. — Lembra aquele assunto, Bella? – perguntou olhando-a. — Da investigação?

— O que tem? – perguntou e eu percebi que aquele assunto a incomodava, a fazia sofrer.

— Sua filha... Quero dizer... A Lizzie está... Viva. – contou cada pedaço temendo a nossa reação.

— Como é que é? – Bella perguntou.

Eu sabia que teria que me dividir e resolver dois assuntos no mesmo dia. — Alice, espera! Eu já volto. – disse a olhando deixando evidente que eu também tinha que pensar em Debbie agora.

Alice assentiu e eu saí da sala de Bella indo até a minha que não ficava muito longe de lá, encontrando a minha filha no colo de Emmet, tremendo. — O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntei me aproximando e pegando Debbie de Emmet. Segurei-a no colo porque sabia que ela se sentiria mais segura dessa forma.

— Eu vim buscar a minha filha. – Jéssica declarou.

— Você só pode estar louca. – eu disse. — Você sabe tanto quanto eu que a guarda da nossa filha pertence à mim e que suas visitas devem ser agendadas. – contei.

— Ela é MINHA. – se exaltou.

— Ela não é uma boneca que você pode dizer a quem pertence. – falei calmamente. — Ela é uma criança.

— QUER SABER? – gritou. — Eu não queria uma filha, nunca quis. – contou debochadamente. — QUE VOCÊ SEJA FELIZ COM A SUAAAAA FILHA. – disse caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a.

Eu não fiz nada, apenas apertei meu abraço em volta do corpo de Debbie a olhando nos olhos. — Vai ficar tudo bem, filha. – eu disse e observando seu sorriso e seu olhar. Pela primeira vez em anos percebi uma coisa que nunca tinha percebido antes... Debbie tinha o olhar e o sorriso extremamente parecido com... Bella.

Eu caminhei até o corredor do hospital, segurando Debbie no colo quando algo me fez parar.

— Jessica Stanley. – um cara alto a chamou e ela se virou. — Você está presa por forjar a morte de Elizabeth Swan. – mostrou sua carteira de investigador e eu apenas arregalei meus olhos.

Voltei a olhar para a minha filha. "_QUE VOCÊ SEJA FELIZ COM A SUAAAAA FILHA_" "_QUE VOCÊ SEJA FELIZ COM A SUAAAAA FILHA_" "_QUE VOCÊ SEJA FELIZ COM A SUAAAAA FILHA_" – as palavras de Jessica ecoavam na minha cabeça. Seria possível Debbie e Lizzie serem a mesma pessoa?

Olhei em direção a Alice que apenas sorria amorosamente, eu sabia que ela já tinha contado algo para Bella que apenas chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo e assim que entramos em seu campo de visão, correu em nossa direção.

— Acabou! – declarou. — Acabou, Edward. – disse chorando.

E trocando o olhar entre Bella e Debbie tudo começou a fazer sentido e naquele momento eu fui capaz de entender o que Jéssica fez unicamente para nos afastar. E eu me sentia absurdamente feliz por estar com a minha única e verdadeira família e por descobrir que não corria sangue de Jessica na veia das minha filha.

— Sim, amor. Acabou. – eu a abracei com um braço, enquanto segurava Debbie com o outro e beijei seus cabelos castanhos e depois dei um beijo na bochecha de Debbie, nossa filha... Fruto do amor de Isabella e Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei que estou sumida e que não posto frequentemente e para falar a verdade nem sei se ainda tenho leitoras, mas prometo ser mais presente nos meus proximos projetos.<strong>

**Vocês não sabem como a minha vida anda corrida.**

**=D**

**Perdoem-me.**

**Sem mais.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Explicações

**Conversamos lá no final**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XIII – Explicações<p>

**Bella POV**

Eu não sabia o que dizer e fazer. No mínimo minha boca estava escancarada porque finalmente as coisas começavam a fazer algum sentido na minha vida. Eu expliquei finalmente para Edward o quanto aquele assunto me fazia mal por dois motivos: o primeiro, obviamente, era que Lizzie me fazia falta, pois foi tudo o que me restou do nosso relacionamento e o segundo e mais difícil de contar: Lizzie era nossa FILHA, possuía sangue dele e... Meu.

A conversa que tive com Edward foi de muita importância para mim, para ele e para nosso relacionamento... E eu não posso negar o fato de que fiquei feliz e emocionada em vê-lo vencer mais uma etapa da sua vida: a guarda de Debbie.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Jessica não fazia a mínima questão de tratar aquela pequena pessoa tão doce bem. Debbie era uma criança que todo adulto gostaria de ter por perto, apesar de sua pouca idade já era muito esperta e compreendia muito bem o que se passava ao seu redor.

Mas a surpresa foi ser pedida em casamento. Minha nossa... Eu acharia que demoraria mais já que fazia pouco tempo que Edward tinha saído de um relacionamento conturbado. Quer dizer, havia três anos que eles não tinham nada, mas poucos meses que o divorcio tinha sido assinado por ambas as partes.

Porém eu não fui capaz de negar o seu pedido já que nem um dos dois tinha força para vivermos longe. E eu aceitei com meu coração em festa. Finalmente, eu teria uma família: eu, Edward e Debbie, que apesar de não ser a minha filha a amo como se fosse... E de certa forma esse pensamento me trazia uma certa tristeza porque Lizzie não estava aqui... Minha princesinha não estava aqui comigo.

Edward me abraçou muito forte que até pensei que fosse quebrar em pedacinhos e o que eu poderia dizer ou como poderia agir? Preferia retribuir o abraço e aproveitar nosso momento até sem quebrado pela entrada súbita de Alice... Extremamente pálida.

Edward se afastou de mim fulminando a irmã com os olhos.. — O que você quer? – perguntou debochado. — Viu um fantasma irmãzinha?

— Se você chama Jéssica de fantasma, então ela acabou de entrar na sua sala. – contou e eu percebi sua fisionomia mudar em instantes: do deboche brincalhão ao choque à perplexidade.

— Debbie. – disse apressando os passos para sair do meu consultório e correr para o seu. E eu o entendi perfeitamente bem porque deixar aquela louca perto de uma criança era no mínimo insano.

— Espera! – Alice disse. — Lembra aquele assunto, Bella? – perguntou me olhando enquanto eu devolvia o olhar, mas de forma confusa. — Da investigação? – lembrou o assunto que eu menos gostaria de falar.

— O que tem? – perguntei e baixei a cabeça deixando Edward perceber a minha fraqueza, que aquele assunto ainda incomodava-me, me fazia sofrer.

— Sua filha... Quero dizer... A Lizzie está... Viva. – contou cada pedaço temendo a minha reação, mas mandando um olhar desconfiado para Edward.

— Como é que é? – eu perguntei surpresa e deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto e procurando um lugar para me sentar tamanho o meu choque com aquilo.

Edward ficou visivelmente confuso sobre que situação resolver primeiro, mas eu o entendia. Era a filha dele, uma criança que só tinha a ele, um ser indefeso.

Nem sei quanto tempo permaneci naquele choque, vendo a correria à minha volta e senti uma pessoa sentando ao meu lado. — Bella. – me chamou.

Olhei e vi Alice me olhando e o medo em sua expressão. — Eu não queria que você soubesse assim, mas você me conhece e sabe como eu sou. – contou. — Eu não ia ficar quieta até descobrir o que exatamente aconteceu naquela sala de parto... – disse me olhando enquanto eu ao meu ritmo tentava sair daquele transe.

— Em um momento ela estava dentro de mim e na outra não estava mais. – contei.

— Você não percebeu a falta de um anestesista? – perguntou. — Mesmo que o parto não tenha sido cesariana, era necessário. Sei lá, para uma emergência. – disse tentando me fazer raciocinar.

Eu a encarei deixando que o silêncio permanecesse no local e só respondi minutos depois, longos minutos depois. — Eu não me importava. – dei de ombros. — Naquele momento eu estava preocupada com a saúde da minha filha. – contei.

— Eu te entendo Bella. – deu um sorriso aliviado pelo fato de ter descoberto a verdade e eu queria sorrir em retribuição, mas suas palavras voltaram à minha mente deixando que as peças se encaixassem. "_Sua filha... Quero dizer... A Lizzie está... Viva._"

Então tudo fez sentindo. Lizzie estava viva em algum lugar, longe de mim. — Onde? – perguntei. – Cadê ela? – perguntei desesperada. — CADÊ A MINHA FILHA? – berrei chorando. — ONDE? – puxava meus cabelos nervosamente e levantei começando a andar de um lado para o outro. — CADÊ ELA ALICE? – disse caindo de joelhos no chão e chorando muito. — Me diz... Por favor.

Alice se jogou ao meu lado me abraçando. — Calma. – me olhou. — Eu vou te contar onde a nossa menininha esta, a situação já está sendo resolvida. Eu juro. – disse me soltando e me encarando para que eu pudesse enxergar a sinceridade que suas palavras continham.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntei. — Como? – as lágrimas não paravam de rolar.

— Jéssica te deu uma dose excessiva de anestesia. – disse. — Você tem noção do que aquela louca fez? Ela poderia ter te matado, Bella. – contou.

— Talvez essa tenha sido a vontade dela. Mas... – respirei tentando me acalmar. — Como?

— Ela teve a ajuda do Mike. Como eu desconfiava, ela nunca esteve grávida. Só disse isso para, provavelmente, te afastar do Edward. – contou e me encarou. — E conseguiu. O fato é que com você dormindo e ninguém ao seu lado, ela teve tempo de tirar a criança do hospital, pressionar as enfermeiras e forjar um óbito.

— Espera. – disse fazendo sinal para que ela parasse de falar e secando as lágrimas que escorriam pela minha face. — Isso é muita loucura. É muita maldade. – disse perplexa. — Se ela nunca esteve grávida, como você explica o surgimento da... – parei no mesmo instante porque tudo fez muito sentido.

— Debbie. – Alice completou. — Porque a Debbie não é a Debbie. – disse tentando me forçar a raciocinar.

— Você está querendo dizer que... – encarei Alice tentando ver a verdade, mas antes que eu pudesse completar qualquer coisa, ouvi gritos, corri para o corredor e percebi que vinham da sala de Edward. Os gritos eram de Jessica.

— QUER SABER? – gritou. — Eu não queria uma filha, nunca quis. – contou debochadamente. — QUE VOCÊ SEJA FELIZ COM A SUAAAAA FILHA. – gritou caminhando para o corredor.

Eu? Fiquei parada em choque. Claro que agora tudo fazia muito sentindo para mim. A confirmação só veio minutos depois quando um oficial de justiça declarou a prisão daquela mulher por forjar a morte da minha filha.

— Ali esta sua filha. – Alice disse sussurrando no meu ouvido, fazendo com novas lágrimas voltassem ao meu rosto. Ali, no colo do homem que eu amo, estava o meu maior tesouro, que de uma forma inesperada foi arrancado de mim, mas que graças às pessoas que me amavam ele estava sendo devolvido. — Vai lá sua boba. – Alice me deu um pequeno empurrão, então corri em direção a Edward e Debbie e os abracei com todas as minhas forças.

— Acabou! – declarei. — Acabou, Edward. – disse chorando.

— Sim, amor. Acabou. – Edward disse passando Debbie para seu outro braço e nos abraçando da forma que podia, dando um beijo em cada um porque a minha vida estava sendo devolvida.

Fechei os olhos e apenas aproveitei aquele momento deixando para me preocupar com os futuros problemas depois. E não. Jéssica não sairia impune dessa história. Era uma questão de honra para mim.

**Edward POV**

Depois daquele momento no corredor do hospital, resolvi levar Debbie para casa porque para sua pequena cabecinha muita coisa tinha acontecido e eu tentaria explicar da melhor forma possível para ela o que houve. Bella veio comigo, é claro. Afinal de contas Debbie precisaria de nós dois nesse momento.

Alice chegou instantes depois que nós e eu sorri porque eu sabia que tinha dedo da minha irmã em tudo que ocorreu no hospital... No que ela disse na sala de Bella e pelo seu olhar amoroso em relação a nós três juntos.

— Você sabe que tem muito o que explicar, não é? – disse dando passagem para que ela entrasse e vendo ela caminhar e se sentar no meu sofá.

— Eu sei. – Alice disse. — Eu vou te contar tudo. Prometo. – contou. Então fechei a porta, disse para ela esperar alguns minutos e fui até o meu quarto dar uma olhada em Debbie. Só que ao chegar lá, não tive como evitar me emocionar: Bella dormia abraçada com Debbie e vendo as duas tão perto... As semelhanças eram cada vez mais visíveis.

Voltei para a sala sorrindo por ver as duas pessoas que eu mais amo na vida juntas dessa forma.

— Você é um babaca. – Alice disse. — Esse sorriso bobo te condena, maninho. – zombou.

Me sentei ao seu lado e olhei-a. — Desembucha. – disse serio.

Alice foi me contando cada mísero detalhe do que Jessica fez com nossas vidas. Exatamente tudo. Do momento da descoberta da gravidez de Bella ao dia do parto.

— Espera! – passei as mãos pelos cabelos. — Está querendo me dizer que quando terminamos a Bella já sabia que estava grávida? – perguntei nervoso.

— Ela provavelmente ia te contar a novidade, mas naquela época eu não fazia idéia que o pai do bebê e você eram a mesma pessoa. – contou.

— Ela deveria ter me contado assim mesmo. – disse calmo e dando de ombros. — Já passou. O que importa é que estamos juntos agora. – disse sorrindo. — Você não tem idéia de como fico feliz de saber que a minha filha com Bella esteve comigo o tempo inteiro. Não me perdoaria se ela estivesse longe, quer dizer... Eu a vi dar o primeiro passo e dizer a primeira palavra... – compartilhei.

— Você foi muito mais mãe do que a Jessica, Ed. – Alice disse.

Suspirei. — Ela tem uma mãe. E eu espero que a Deborah entenda porque tudo que a Bella quer é construir uma relação que foi impedida de ter por causa da mente doentia da Jessica, Allie. – disse enojado. — Eu não quero aquela mulher perto da minha família,

— Eu não sei como você conseguiu se casar com ela. – Alice disse.

— Essa é uma resposta que eu ainda não tenho. – disse incomodado.

— Bem, está na minha hora. – Alice disse se levantando. — Você precisa descansar porque tem muito o que fazer mais tarde Ed e eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que a reação da Debbie seja a melhor possível. – Alice foi sincera e me abraçou se despedindo.

— Ela vai aceitar, Allie. – disse com certeza. — Eu conheço a minha filha e embora seja tão pequena, tem um bom coração. – sorri e levei minha irmã até a porta, recebendo um beijo no rosto de despedida.

— Papai? – ouvi uma voz baixinha e inocente me chamando e fechei a porta me virando para a sala vendo Debbie coçando os olhos, com expressão sonolenta.

— Oi princesa. – caminhei até ela e a peguei no colo. — Fugiu do quarto? – perguntei.

— A Tia Bella esta dormindo. E o braço dela estava em volta de mim, mas pesado. – disse brincalhona. — Tive o maior trabalhão de sair da cama. – contou.

— É mesmo? – sorrimos juntos. — Filha, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – sentei no sofá e a botei em meu colo. — Uma coisa sobre o que aconteceu lá no hospital.

— Ah. – Debbie parou de sorrir.

— O papai não queria que você tivesse visto aquilo, nada daquilo. Nem mesmo a discussão que tive com Jessica. – falei.

Debbie sorriu. — Ok.

— O que foi? – perguntei dela.

— Chamar a Jessica de Jessica. Toda vez o senhor falava "sua mãe". – disse fazendo uma careta.

Suspirei. — Porque ela não é sua mãe, meu amor. – tentei com que o impacto fosse o mínimo possível.

— Quem é, então? – perguntou me olhando, confusa.

Agora tinha chego a hora da verdade e esperava que Debbie ficasse feliz com as minhas próximas palavras e que assim como eu ficasse feliz em saber que era fruto de uma relação de muito amor. Eu sabia que correríamos o risco dela não entender e eu também me perguntava se essa era a melhor forma de contar.

Talvez sim... Porque ela merecia saber a verdade por nós, seus pais.

Talvez não... Talvez houvesse um momento melhor para contar, quando ela crescesse mais.

E a primeira opção fazia muito mais sentido que a primeira porque no fundo, eu n"~ao conseguiria lidar com a mágoa da minha única filha quando maior... Eu não conseguiria lidar com a acusação de que eu menti para ela.

E contar a verdade, explicando os fatos era o melhor para ambas as partes: Para mim, Bella e Debbie.

— Você ficaria muito chateada se seu apelido também fosse Lizzie, filha? – perguntei porque de alguma maneira ela sabia da historia da verdadeira Lizzie, que era minha filha com outra mulher e que tinha idade parecida com a dela e que havia morrido. Eu desconfiava que Jessica tivesse contado tentando fazer com que ela me odiasse, mas... Debbie era perfeita demais para sua idade.

— Eu gosto. Mas meu apelido é Debbie, papai porque meu nome é Deborah. – disse.

— Eu sei. – disse tentando achar a melhor forma de contar a ela. — Seu nome poderia ser Deborah Elizabeth. – sorri.

Debbie ficou feliz e abriu o seu melhor sorriso. — Eu quero, papai.

Eu fiz um carinho em seu nariz. — Então esse vai ser o nosso segredinho, Lizzie. – disse piscando para ela e a abraçando. — Eu te amo muito, muito, minha filha. – declarei recebendo o carinho dela de volta.

— Eu também, papai. – ela me olhou sabendo que logo, muito em breve nossas vidas mudariam completamente.

— Lizzie. – sorri. — E Debbie. São ótimos apelidos. – disse para ela.

— Papai. – ela chamou minha atenção. — Quem é minha mamãe de verdade? – coçou seus cachos loiros acobreados castanho. Tão parecida e tão diferente ao mesmo tempo. Eu diria que era a junção perfeita de Bella e de mim.

Suspirei. — A sua mãe é... – a olhei. — Quer dizer... Houve um acidente quando você nasceu e todo mundo pensava que a Jessica era sua mãe, mas... – coçava a minha cabeça.

— Ela não é. – nós dois desviamos o olhar para o outro lado da sala e Bella estava ali apoiada na parede, com o brilho em seu olhar ao bater os olhos em nossa filha.

— Tia Bella. – Debbie saiu do meu colo e correu em direção a Bella que no mesmo instante a recebeu e abraçou sussurrando o apelido que fazia muito sentido para mim e para ela, mas que para Debbie eu ainda tentando com que ela se acostumasse para no futuro saber que Debbie e Lizzie se tratavam da mesma pessoa.

— Meu anjinho. – Bella a abraçou muito forte. — Lizzie. – se emocionou.

Debbie se desvencilhou e deu um passo para trás, encarando Bella. Debbie poderia ser uma incógnita para Bella, mas para mim era muito transparente. Ela sabia que Lizzie era um apelido que eu gostava e somente eu e a mãe da sua "suposta irmã" sabíamos. Então, assim que cruzamos o olhar eu sabia que a minha filha sabia muito mais do que qualquer criança.

Ela havia descoberto que Lizzie e Debbie eram as mesmas pessoas. — Mamãe? – perguntou olhando para Bella com uma interrogação nos olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Então... Sei que demorei séculos para postar esse capítulo e espero realmente que vocês me perdoem por isso, mas digamos que tempo não é exatamente algo que eu disponho no momento...<strong>

**=D**

**Primeiramente porque eu trabalho em escola e durante o dia todo e depois porque comecei minha segunda graduação agora em fevereiro...**

**Agora quero anunciar com lágrimas nos olhos que o capítulo que vocês leram é o penúltimo.**

**Sim, vamos nos despedir de YAM.**

**='(**

**Mas outras fics virão e eu prometo que não vou demorar nadinha pra postar.**

**Quero convidar vocês também a acompanhar as fics pelo blog...**

**Que é onde vou postar também..**

**Tenho varias fics escritas e outras em andamento em outro site, pois estou começando a usar o fanfiction agora.**

**Então o link é esse...**

**http: / quelltorres(.)blogspot(.)com/**

**Bom, é isso...**

**Bjinhos**


	15. Capítulo 14: Mommy and Daddy

Capítulo XIV – Mammy and Daddy

**Bella POV**

Preciso confessar que me emocionei com a minha filha em todos os sentidos me abraçando e talvez tenha cometido o erro de chamá-la pelo nome, porém o que veio a seguir me assustou e muito.

Debbie me largou e deu um passo para trás me encarando com um olhar assustado e depois olhou para Edward, voltando a me olhar em seguida. Pela sua expressão vários pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça.

Respirei fundo pedindo internamente para que tudo desse certo e respirei fundo preparando para dar uma desculpa qualquer e sorrir.

— Mamãe? – perguntou e eu fiquei sem palavras.

Esse momento estava mesmo acontecendo? Não era sonho? Minha filha estava aqui me chamando de mãe? E eu não tive mais como segurar as lágrimas porque durante três anos sempre imaginava como seria quando a minha princesa balbuciasse as primeiras palavras.

Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, Edward se abaixou e ficou em sua altura, olhou fixamente em seus olhos. — Filha... – chamou sua atenção e a pegou no colo e sentaram juntos no sofá. — Lembra quando eu te disse que a Jessica não é sua mãe de verdade? – perguntou e ela apenas assentiu. — Eu quero que entenda que a sua mãe de verdade não ficou com você por um acidente. – contou.

— Como assim? – perguntou de forma inocente.

— Meu amor, senta aqui. – Edward olhou em minha direção indicando-me o lugar ao seu lado e eu, ainda assustada, caminhei até lá e assenti, me colocando ao lado deles.

E olhei fixamente para a minha filha morrendo de medo de uma rejeição.

— Eu quero que você entenda que sua mãe te ama demais, mas... – respirou fundo. — Ela não sabia sobre você porque algumas pessoas más afastaram vocês. – disse acariciando seus cabelos.

Eu não continha as lágrimas e não conseguia falar morrendo de medo...

— Sua mãe pensava que você estivesse em outro lugar Debbie... Ela pensou que você morasse lá no céu. – contou. — Você entende isso?

— Mas você é o meu papai. – olhou para ele. — E somos parecidos. E moramos juntos. – disse.

Eu sabia onde ela queria chegar. Estava questionando o fato de ter o pai por perto e sua mãe longe.

— Ela não me queria? – perguntou insegura. — Quer dizer, todo o tempo eu estive com você, papai. – contou. — Se você sabia de mim, a mamãe também, não é? – coçou a cabeça demonstrando sua dúvida.

Eu chorei ainda mais e olhei para Edward. Tudo que eu menos queria era que a minha filha pensasse que não fosse amada por mim e por isso, respirei fundo, enxuguei minhas lágrimas e tentei me acalmar.

Durante vários minutos o silencio prevaleceu naquela sala, pensamentos fluíam em nossas cabeças até o momento em que um de nós três decidiu quebrar o silencio.

— Ela não vai entender se não contarmos a verdade. – Edward disse frustrado.

— Não. – sussurrei. — Apesar de tudo, foi com a Jessica que ela conviveu durante esse tempo. Eu não quero que... – tentei organizar meus pensamentos.

Debbie me olhou e tocou em meu rosto. — Você é a minha mamãe de verdade, não é? – e sorriu. — A cor dos seus olhos é parecida com a dos meus. – analisou.

Eu não sabia se admiti de uma vez por todas que era sua mãe e esperava sua reação ou se mentia com medo de sua rejeição.

— Filha... Eu vou te contar uma historia e depois você me diz o que acha, ok? – disse.

— Ela é a minha mãe, não é papai? – perguntou de forma desesperada.

Edward respirou fundo. — Sim, filha. Ela é sua mãe. – admitiu.

Eu queria poder gritar, me defender, dizer a Debbie que eu sempre a amei e me importei com ela, que sofri com sua ausência, mas tudo que conseguia sentir era a insegurança daquela criança que escondia o rosto no peito de Edward.

— Debbie. – Edward começou. — Talvez você não entenda o que quero dizer o que vou te falar agora, filha. Mas no futuro, isso vai fazer todo sentindo. – deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Edward... – eu o olhei. — Não. A gente encontra outra forma. Eu vou entender. – disse.

— O papai se formou muito cedo e achou que gostasse muito da Jessica e por isso nos casamos. – contou. — O problema é que eu estava errado, meu anjo. E quando conheci sua mãe, senti uma coisa aqui dentro. – indicou seu peito.

Debbie sorriu. — E aí? – perguntou curiosa.

— Um dia eu fiquei muito triste com a Jessica e resolvi que seria melhor para nós dois se o nosso casamento acabasse. – deu um pequeno sorriso. — E passamos a morar em casas diferentes. Aí seu tio Emmet contratou uma nova médica para me ajudar a cuidar das crianças doentes no hospital.

Debbie saiu do colo do pai e sentou entre nós dois, animada com a história, prestando atenção em cada detalhe.

— Então eu conheci sua mãe. No início ficamos amigos, andávamos juntos, almoçávamos juntos, fazíamos tudo juntos. Só que ela era uma pessoa muito concentrada no trabalho, não deixava que as pessoas realmente a conhecessem.

— Por quê? - perguntou.

— Outra hora te conto, ok? – disse e pisquei, fazendo-a rir.

— Continuando... Depois de algum tempo, eu fui descobrindo que gostava muito de sua mãe e descobri que ela sentia o mesmo por mim. Você entende, filha? – Edward perguntou.

Debbie balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e olhou curiosa para o pai. — O que aconteceu depois, papai?

— Sua mãe e eu decidimos ficarmos juntos, namorar e permanecemos assim por alguns meses até ela descobrir que você estava na barriga dela. – continuou. — Então a Jessica disse para mim que também estava grávida.

— E eu e seu pai resolvemos que seria melhor ele cuidar da Jessica. – contei.

— E aí a mamãe saiu do hospital e cuidou direitinho de você enquanto o papai cuidava da Jessica. – disse tristemente.

— Você e a mamãe não ficaram juntos? – Debbie perguntou.

— Não. – confirmei.

— Por quê? – perguntou. — Você não gostava de mim, papai? – perguntou abaixando a cabeça.

**Edward POV**

Eu me sentia ridículo por ter pensado que Debbie não entenderia nada, mas me surpreendi quando descobri que ela tinha sim entendido e que por mais que Bella não soubesse... Tinha sido aceita.

Mas me questionava agora se contar toda a verdade a ela tenha sido o melhor caminho porque só de imaginar que passasse pela cabeça de Deborah que não fosse amada por mim era absurdamente inexplicável.

— NÃO! – falei alto demais e Debbie me olhou assustada. — Eu te amei desde o primeiro momento... Quando te vi pela primeira vez na barriga da sua mãe, eu já te amei, filha.

— Debbie... – Bella a chamou e nossa filha a olhou. — Quando seu pai e eu nos separamos, ele não sabia que você estava na minha barriga. – contou e Deborah olhou para a mãe confusa. — Eu achei ser o melhor para ele. – revelou.

— Mas o papai descobriu sobre você e tentou falar com a sua mãe por vários dias, de várias maneiras. – contei.

— Por que você não queria falar com o papai? – perguntou para Bella.

— Porque sua mãe pensava que eu tinha voltado a ficar com a Jessica e resolveu se afastar, deixando que o papai escolhesse o que fosse melhor, o que me deixasse mais feliz...

Debbie fez uma careta. — A Jessica era má.

— Por que, meu anjo? – Bella perguntou.

— Ela não gostava de mim. – contou. — Não gostava de fazer nada comigo.

— Talvez ela gostasse da forma dela. – Bella disse.

— Um dia ela me bateu porque eu não queria ir para o meu quarto. – contou.

Eu arregalei os olhos porque nunca fiquei sabendo disso, botar Debbie de castigo era uma coisa bem diferente de ter batido. E eu senti muita raiva por ter deixado a minha filha conviver tanto tempo com Jessica.

— Desculpa meu amor. – eu a abracei protetoramente. — Você tem um pouco de razão. – declarei cansado por ter deixado que Jessica fosse tão longe.

— A historia, papai. – Debbie pediu.

— Então você nasceu e você era muito pequenininha, então o médico disse para a sua mãe que você tinha ficado doente e... – eu me recusava a dizer aquelas palavras.

— Ele disse que você tinha ido para o céu. – Bella completou e as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

— A Jessica disse para o papai que o bebê que ela estava esperando era você, meu anjo. – contei. — Mas nunca existiu outro bebê além de você.

Bella respirou fundo. — A Jessica disse ao seu pai que você era deles porque pensou que fossem ficar juntos.

Deborah ficou um longo tempo calada sem dizer uma palavra sequer, apenas observando-nos. Eu estava de consciência tranqüila porque agora a nossa filha sabia de toda a verdade.

Eu sabia que no fundo que Bella tinha medo da decisão que Debbie tomasse em relação a ela, mas eu conhecia a minha filha suficientemente bem para saber que ela perdoara a mãe, mesmo sendo inocente em tudo isso.

— Sabe o que me deixa feliz? – perguntou nos olhando.

— O que? – perguntei.

— Ver o papai e a mamãe juntos mesmo com tudo isso. – disse sorrindo e logo após jogando-se em cima de Bella, dando um beijo em seu rosto e logo depois dando um beijo em meu rosto.

— Eu amo você, minha filha. – Bella disse extremamente emocionada. — Obrigada por me aceitar em sua vida, meu amor. – disse a abraçando forte.

O que eu diria sobre isso? Claro! Nossa vida estava começando agora de novo... De maneira diferente. Como uma família de verdade.

_Uma semana depois..._

A conversa com Debbie foi mais fácil do que pensei e não via pessoas mais unidas do que Bella e Debbie. Melhor dizendo, eu diria que agora tudo à nossa volta estava entrando nos eixos.

Jessica infelizmente fez parte da minha vida e agora, depois da confissão de Mike, estava pagando o que devia à Justiça. Sabia que seu julgamento demoraria um pouco, porém também sabia que sairia da cadeia tardiamente.

Eu não queria saber de absolutamente nada relacionado a isso... Apenas viveria a minha vida da forma como sempre devia ter sido porque com tudo isso as lições foram aprendidas.

Quando pensei que tinha a vida perfeita, realizado profissionalmente e com o casamento que eu julgava ser o certo para mim, então o conceito de felicidade que eu achava ser correto mudou completamente a partir do momento que Bella entrou em minha vida... No funda ela não seria nada sem mim e eu não seria nada sem ela.

E agora mais do que nós dois, existia Debbie ou Lizzie... Uma parte de nós dois que completava tudo que estava a nossa volta, que completava o que chamamos de FAMÍLIA.

Porque sem ela não somos nada. E um novo conceito de carinho, amor e felicidade fazia parte de nossas vidas, depois de problemas e traumas superados.

— O que você tanto observa, hein? – Bella perguntou me olhando.

Eu estava parado, apoiado na parede, perto da porta do quarto observando-as. — Nada, apenas vendo como vocês juntas soam tão bem. – disse e sorri.

— Senta aqui. – Bella pediu.

Eu caminhei até a beirada da cama e me sentei lá, ao lado de Bella, só não esperava o que veio a seguir. Debbie pulou em cima de mim e eu caí de costas e recebi cócegas das duas.

E eu gargalhei absurdamente, ficando vermelho. — Paraaa. – pedia gargalhando.

Debbie parou e trocou um olhar significativo comigo, então... Ao ataque. Dei uma pequena gargalhada e logo a nossa nova vítima foi Bella, que logo parecia uma pimentinha de tão vermelha.

Não resisti e uni meus lábios aos dela e acabamos os três jogados na cama... Cansados de tanto rir.

Não... Eu não via a minha vida sem elas. Porque no fundo, elas sempre seriam as razões de eu ser uma pessoa melhor a cada dia... Todos os dias a vida nos ensinava uma nova lição de que nascemos para estarmos juntos.

E Debbie era a maior prova de que não importa o quanto tenhamos lutado contra, o destino se prontificou a nos juntar.

Eu... Um cara que acreditava que tudo a minha volta fosse sempre tão perfeito.

Ela... uma pessoa acostumada a lidar com a falta de carinho dos pais e que não acreditava que um dia pudesse ser amada.

O resultado de tudo isso foi Deborah. A mais perfeita junção de nós dois... Carinhosa e meiga como a mãe e decidida e segura feito eu.

Eu preciso dizer algo mais? Acho que os próximos capítulos de nossas vidas somente o destino seria capaz de nos mostrar. Por enquanto, eu apenas seguiria os planos inicias: ser feliz.

Agora sim... Meus pais teriam muito orgulho do que me tornei em função do homem que me tornei e aqueles que um dia desprezaram a mulher perfeita ao meu lado... Teriam orgulho da pessoa maravilhosa que se tornou.

E agora, nós dois juntos... Eu e ela... Teríamos uma nova missão: Dar uma boa educação a pessoa que geramos juntos e passar a ela tudo que sentíamos.

É... Nada seria capaz de nos destruir porque separados éramos meros inúteis, mas juntos éramos muito mais fortes que podíamos imaginar. E permaneceríamos dessa forma hoje, amanhã, depois de amanhã... Eternamente.

Porque como toda família poderia ter crises, mas os laços construídos jamais seriam quebrados. Nunca.

**FIM**


End file.
